DIMENSION QUEST
by Youkai Sesshoumaru
Summary: Todos tenemos un Ying y un Yang, pero ke sucedería si tuvieras ke enfrentar a tu Yang y salvar tu dimensión?, bueno, descúbrelo en esta historia Capitulo 15 listo Por favor, déjen Reviews
1. El viaje comienza

Hola, esta es mi primer historia escrita, la eh venido planeando desde hace mucho, pero hasta este momento la estoy mostrando en audiencia, es un tipo crossover porque mezclo el "Chrono Cross", el "Chrono Trigger" y los "Final Fantasy" VIII y X, espero les guste.

**_Disclaimer:_** Atención, atención, los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de otras personas agenas a esta historia, solo una pequeña cantidad de personajes son creados por el autor, por su atención, gracias, disfruten de la historia.

**Dimension Quest**

**PRÓLOGO**

En el antiguo supercontinente de Main Land, en la dimensión de Chrono Cross, existía una civilización avanzada llamada Zeon, los Zeon vivían solos en el supercontinente, pero también tenían el conocimiento de que existían otras dimensiones, las cuales querían visitar, así que usando su tecnología crearon seis esferas llave (Key Spheres), las cuales según ellos, representaban las seis dimensiones existentes, y dos llaves maestras (Master Keys), que abrían la enorme puerta dimensional (Dimension Gate), las cuales eran colocadas una por una, quitando una y poniendo otra, nunca ponían las seis juntas, y después colocaban las dos Master Keys en la puerta, la cual después se abría y los conectaba con la dimensión seleccionada.

Pero un día se les ocurrió usar las seis llaves al mismo tiempo, lo cual fue un terrible error, porque cuando la Dimension Gate se abrió después de haber colocado las seis Key Spheres, los conectó a una oscura dimensión, los Zeon estaban por cerrar la puerta, pero justo entes de cerrarse, esta se abre de golpe, los Zeon se sorprendieron, porque no había nada, qué habría podido abrirla de golpe, hasta que de pronto, un enorme Dragón de color gris apareció ante ellos, al no atacarlos, lo creyeron inofensivo, pero de pronto, dio un rugido y comenzó a lanzar fuego por todos lados, destruyendo casi por completo el templo de la Dimension Gate, el Dragón emprendió el vuelo y comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, la ciudad estaba casi destruida, pero seis valientes Zeon le hicieron frente al Dragón y lo encerraron en un campo de energía, una vez encerrado, lo llevaron al casi destruido templo de la Dimension Gate y lo dividieron en dos, al dividirlo aparecieron dos energías, una oscura y otra blanca, la mitad oscura fue regresada a la dimensión de oscuridad, y la otra fue enviada a otra dimensión totalmente diferente para que no pudiera volver a formarse el Dragón.

Así pasaron los años y como todo, los Zeon desaparecieron y el supercontinente se dividió en islas: "Sky Dragón Island", "Guldove", "Earth Dragon Island", y "Marbule", esas eran las más grandes, Main Land se quedó como un solo continente rodeado por las antes mencionadas islas.

En Main Land, Serge se dirigía hacia Cape Howl, para borrar una antigua promesa escrita en una roca del lugar, la cual decía: "**_Serge and Leena Forever"_**, Ya que él y Leena habían terminado porque Serge no había podido sacarse de la mente a aquella joven en la cual solo pensaba desde que se separaron y mientras caminaba pensaba en ella.

- Ahh, Schala

(**NOTA:** Schala es "Kid", solo que use ese nombre ya que ese es el nombre de su madre y Kid no es un nombre muy femenino, por eso use ese nombre).

Serge llegó frente a la roca, la cual se encontraba hasta la punta de un acantilado que daba la vista al mar, se inclinó y comenzó a borrar la escritura, cuando de pronto, una luz apareció detrás de él, Serge sorprendido volteó

- Huh, qué es eso?

Cuando la luz cedió Serge se sorprendió al ver lo que emergió de ella

- **No puede ser!**

Schala había emergido de la luz, Serge emocionado por el suceso le habló para hacerla reaccionar, se inclinó, la tomó en sus brazos y la sacudió con suavidad

- Schala

Schala abre los ojos y ve a Serge, emocionada abraza a Serge y le dice

- por fin te encontré

Serge emocionado y desconcertado preguntó

-pero como es posible?

-Vamos a tu casa y te lo cuento

- Muy bien. Ambos se levantan y se dirigen hacia Arnie Village.

DIMENSION QUEST

Capitulo 1

El viaje comienza

Descubrimiento 1.1

Otra Dimensión

En otra muy diferente dimensión, un joven se encuentra dormido y tiene un extraño sueño, sueña que se encuentra en un lugar rodeado totalmente por oscuridad, no alcanza a ver nada más allá de su nariz, asustado pregunta

-dónde me encuentro, este lugar es real?

De entre la profunda oscuridad una voz responde a su pregunta

-es una realidad y un sueño a la vez

Nuevamente pregunta muy asustado

-hay alguien más aquí?

Y la voz le vuelve a responder

-así es

Un poco menos asustado vuelve a preguntar

-quien eres?

Y la voz de nueva cuenta le responde

-soy tu destino

Súbitamente el joven despierta

-Huh, era un sueño?

Se sienta en la cama tratando de interpretar el sueño

-parecía tan real, pero que me habrá tratado de decir

En su meditación, es interrumpido por una voz que venía de la planta baja

-Reed, baja a desayunar o llegarás tarde a la escuela

Reed observa el reloj de su cuarto y se sorprende al ver la hora

**-PERO SI YA SON LAS 7:00 AM, DIOS, VOY A LLEGAR TARDE**

Se apresura a cambiarse, baja las escaleras como de rayo, pasa por la cocina de volada y su madre le pregunta

-No vas a desayunar?

A lo que Reed muy apurado le responde

-no gracias mamá, en la escuela compro algo

Reed sale de la casa a toda prisa, su hermana Eve (Eve tiene 10 años y cursa el quinto año en la escuela de magia) estaba sentada en la mesa tomando el desayuno, dio un suspiro y murmuró

-ah, mi hermano nunca entenderá que no se quede tan noche viendo esas películas

Su madre sorprendida volteo y le reclamó

-Huh, a que te refieres hija

Eve solo sonríe y le dice

-no, no dije nada mamá

La madre solo la mira fijamente y la apresura a terminar su desayuno

-termínate de una vez el desayuno o tu también llegaras tarde

-si mamá

Reed corría a toda prisa para llegar a la escuela, pensando

-Llegaré tarde, llegaré tarde

Este es Reed, el personaje principal de esta historia, Reed vive en Ciudad Génesis 00, una ciudad muy al estilo de la edad media, pero con tecnología del siglo XXI, la mayoría de los habitantes de Ciudad Génesis son hechiceros, hay una ciudad Génesis en cada uno de los cuatro continentes de este mundo, los cuales pueden usar magia de los seis elementos: Light, Dark, Water, Earth y Fire, pero también pueden convocar monstruos por medio de cartas mágicas, las cuales se obtienen durante su experiencia en la escuela o en torneos internacionales que se realizan entre escuelas.

Pero ahora, en la cabeza de Reed solo había un pensamiento

-ya casi llego, ya casi llego

Y, a pesar de todo, logra cruzar la puerta de entrada, antes de que el timbre sonara, sentada en las bancas de la entrada, una joven esperaba a Reed, Reed se sorprende al verla

-Nadia

La joven se encontraba leyendo un libro, pero al escuchar su nombre, lo cierra y levanta la mirada, diciéndole a Reed

-hola Reed, tarde como siempre, verdad

(Nadia es la mejor amiga de Reed, se conocen desde que eran pequeños ) Reed se excusa ante Nadia diciendo

-no, lo que pasa es que mi despertador no sonó y...

Pero Nadia, se levanta y lo interrumpe diciendo

-bueno, no importa, que clase tienes a primer hora?

Reed saca un papel de la bolsa de su pantalón y le responde

-me toca la clase de convocaciones

Nadia le dice a Reed con una sonrisa en su rostro

-bueno, pues apresurémonos porque ya sabes que a mi padre le molesta que sus alumnos lleguen tarde

Reed guarda el papel en su bolsa

-Ok, vamos

Pero no habían dado ni un paso cuando la esfera del collar de Nadia comenzó a brillar

-Reed mi collar

Reed sorprendido voltea a ver que era lo que sucedía

-qué sucede?

De pronto la ciudad se oscurece por completo, lo que hace que Nadia se asuste

-R-Reed, qué sucede

Reed también estaba asustado, pero no quería que Nadia se diera cuenta y le dijo

-no te preocupes, solo sujeta mi mano

Esto hizo que Nadia se tranquilizara un poco

-muy bien

Nadia estaba apunto de tomar la mano de Reed, pero comenzaron a caer

-AAAAAA

Ambos estaban cayendo, cayendo en la oscuridad, alrededor de ellos solo había oscuridad, la única luz que poseían era la del collar de Nadia, Reed trata de estirarse de para alcanzar a Nadia

-Nadia acércate, toma mi mano

Nadia intenta acercarse, pero aún estaba lejos de Reed, asustada solo pudo decir

-Reed, no la alcanzo

Reed nuevamente se esforzó por acercarse a Nadia, pero aun no la alcanzaba, Reed solo pensaba en una cosa

-un poco más, solo un poco más

Las manos de Reed y Nadia estaban por tocarse cuando…, Nadia desaparece ante los ojos de Reed, a lo cual Reed grita su nombre con lágrimas en los ojos debido al dolor

**-NADIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Reed quedó inconsciente, al abrir los ojos, Reed estaba recostado en una playa, había sido transportado a la dimensión de Chrono Cross, ya habían pasado dos años desde que Serge y Schala se habían encontrado, y ahora eran marido y mujer, Reed se encontraba en "Opasa Beach", recostado solo observaba el collar de Nadia, pensando

-Nadia, prometo no descansar hasta encontrarte

Su pensamiento es interrumpido por una joven voz

-oye, no sabes que es muy peligroso dormir en la playa?

Reed se levanta muy sorprendido y se queda aun más sorprendido de ver quien era un joven de cabello azul y una pañoleta roja en la cabeza, el que le había hablado, así que en un tono de sorpresa dijo

-Serge

- huh?. Serge se sorprendió de ver que un joven al que él no conocía sabía su nombre y preguntó

-nos conocemos?

- eh, no exactamente, mi nombre es Reed, déjame explicarte porque te conosco

Reed le explicó a Serge como era que lo conocía, le explicó que lo conocía porque de donde él venía, existía un libro llamado "Chrono Cross" y Serge es el personaje principal de la historia, aunque Serge no entendía mucho lo que Reed le trataba de decir, así que solo exclamó

-así que conoces toda mi historia

-si, toda, de principio a fin. Después de una pequeña pausa, Reed continuó diciendo

-oye, y Schala, la encontraste?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Serge y dijo

-debes tener hambre, vamos a mi casa para que comas algo, mi esposa debe de haber preparado ya la comida

Reed totalmente sorprendido y desconcertado dijo

-esposa, no me digas que te casaste con Leena?

-tu conoces bien toda la historia sobre el "Chrono Cross" y los Dragónes, pero lo que no conoces es la continuación

Comenzaron a caminar hacia Arnie Village, y Serge continuó diciendo

-no conoces lo que me pasó uno de esos días en los que piensas que todo está perdido

-pues dímelo

Serge volvió a sonreír y terminó diciendo

-no, dejaré que mi esposa te lo diga

-hmmm, como tu quieras

Llegaron a Arnie Village y entraron en la casa de Serge, Serge entró diciendo

-querida, ya llegué

-bien, ahora veamos quien es tu esposa

Ante ellos se presentó una hermosa joven de cabellos rubio y largo

-querido, ya llegaste

Reed quedó atónito al ver que era Schala la esposa de Serge, Serge al ver la reacción de Reed dijo

-y bien Reed, la conoces?

-S-Schala

Schala también se sorprendió y dijo

-te conozco?

Serge interrumpió para decir

-su nombre es Reed, y conoce toda nuestra historia

-en serio?

Reed se cruzó de brazos y en una posición pensativa dijo

-lo que no se es como es que encontraste a Serge, yo solo se que ustedes se separaron al final de la historia

Schala señala hacia el comedor y cordialmente dice

-pues que te parece si te lo cuento mientras comemos

-me leíste la mente

Se sientan en la mesa y Schala le cuenta como fue que encontró a Serge, a lo que Reed exclamó

-Wow, asombroso, es increíble que tu mismo astral amulet haya sido el que te reuniera con Serge

-si, y como me dije a mi misma que no descansaría hasta encontrarlo, no me podía dar por vencida

Schala recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Serge, Reed observa fijamente el collar de Nadia, al ver esto, Serge le pregunta

-dime Reed, que te tare a Main Land

-bueno pues…

Reed les cuenta de una manera triste y preocupada todo lo sucedido desde que él y Nadia estaban en ciudad Génesis, hasta el momento en que Serge lo encuentra en la playa, Schala es la primera en hablar

-entonces su mundo fue cubierto por oscuridad y comenzaron a caer en una profunda oscuridad y perdiste a tu amiga y después Serge te encontró en la playa

-precisamente. Reed agarra el collar de Nadia con Ambas manos y agacha la cabeza, después de una pausa continúa diciendo

-este es su collar, es todo lo que me quedó de ella, no se a donde fue, ni donde empezar a buscarla

Serge se pone de pie y le dice a Reed

-no te preocupes, se quien te podrá ayudar

Reed levanta la vista y con una gran alegría dice

-en serio, entonces quieres decir que…

-así es, iremos a Guldov

Schala sonríe, se levantan de la mesa y se ponen en camino hacia la isla de **"Guldove"**

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Guldove

Dimesion Quest

Capitulo 2

Las Key Spheres

Descubrimiento 2.1

Guldove

El mar estaba tranquilo, el cielo azul y el viento soplaba fuerte, lo cual les permitió llegar con mucha facilidad a Guladove, una vez ahí, se dirigieron a la choza del Shaman, en el camino Reed se mostraba dudoso y pensativo, pero no dejaba de mirar el collar de Nadia, con un tono dudoso le dijo a Serge.

-Serge, crees que el Shaman podrá ayudarme?

-de eso no hay duda, recuerda que nos ayudó a mi y a Schala

-eso espero. Dijo Reed un poco mas confiado.

Llegaron a la choza y una joven voz los invitó a pasar

-adelante viajeros

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que la voz pertenecía a Steena, la ayudante del Shaman, al verlos entrar, los saluda

-hola Serge, que los trae por aquí?

-venimos a ver al Shaman para ver si puede ayudar a nuestro amigo

Steena señalo hacia la mesa que se encontraba al centro de la choza y con una voz cordial dijo

-pasen, y esperen al Shaman, ella vendrá en un momento

-gracias

El grupo pasa y se sientan en la mesa, Reed se encontraba preocupado por Nadia, en voz baja le dijo a Serge

-crees que en verdad me pueda ayudar?

-pues eso espero

-si, yo también, yo también. Dijo Reed mientras bajaba la mirada

Una cortina de humo aparece frente al equipo y una anciana se hace presente en el lugar, la anciana se sienta en la silla, pone sus manos sobre la mesa y dice

-bienvenido viajero, en que puedo ayudarte

-Reed, te esperamos afuera

-muy bien

Reed levanta la mirada para ver al Shaman, Serge y Schala se levantan y salen de la tiendo, Steena pasó a la parte posterior de la tienda, Reed estaba angustiado y le dijo al Shaman

-bueno verá, necesito que me ayude a encontrar a una persona

-oh, disculpa, pero yo no puedo hacer eso. Le dijo el Shaman a Reed en un tono desalentador

Red se molesta, se levanta de la silla y en un tono enérgico le dice al Shaman

-**CÓMO, no puede encontrar a una persona, no puede usar una esfera de cristal o un caldero o algo por el estilo?**

El Shaman miró fijamente el collar que Reed traía en el cuello, el Shaman le preguntó

-ese collar, es tuyo?

-este, no, este collar es de la persona que trato de encontrar

-préstamelo

-si. Reed le entrega el collar al Shaman.

El Shaman observa con detenimiento el collar, y después de una larga y detenida revisión, le dijo a Reed, sosteniendo el collar frente a él

-este collar es la clave para encontrar a la persona que buscas, pero al mismo tiempo comenzará otra búsqueda

-este collar?

-no es solo un collar, es una de las dos Master Keys, déjame explicarte, siéntate

-OK

El Shaman le entrega el collar y Reed toma asiento, el Shaman comienza con su relato

"_Hace mucho tiempo Main Land era un gran supercontinente y es ahí donde existía una antigua civilización, los Zeon._

_Estos antiguos, tenían el conocimiento de que existían más dimensiones aparte de esta, según ellos existían seis dimensiones, así que un día decidieron crear seis esferas llave (Key Spheres) , las cuales representaban a cada una de estas dimensiones y también crearon una puerta dimensional (Dimension Gate), para acceder a estas, pero también crearon dos llaves maestras (Master Keys), las cuales abrían esta puerta, jamás se debían usar todas las esferas llaves de una vez, pero un día, debido a un error, fueron usadas todas las llaves las llaves a la vez…_

Reed estaba impresionado con el relato, así que no dijo ni una palabra mientras el Shaman le contaba la historia.

_Y la puerta se abrió, mostrando una dimensión oscura y siniestra, los Zeon asustados intentaron cerrar la puerta pero algo la abrió de golpe, era un enorme Dragón de color gris, al no atacarlos, los Zeon lo creyeron inofensivo al no atacarlos, pero súbitamente el Dragón dio un rugido y comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, el Dragón casi destruye a los Zeon, pero seis valientes Zeon lo capturaron en un campo de energía, lo llevaron al templo de la Dimension Gate, una vez ahí, el Dragón fue dividido en dos mitades, una mitad era oscura y la otra era blanca, la mitad oscura fue regresada a la dimensión oscura y la otra mitad fue enviada a otra dimensión totalmente diferente, para evitar que el Dragón se volviera a formar, y las llaves, incluyendo a las master keys, fueron encerradas en un cofre dorado, bajo un hechizo, el hechizo repartiría a todas las llaves, excepto una de las master keys, a todas las dimensiones, apenas y alguien intentara abrir el cofre"._

Reed estaba impresionado por el relato, y con el collar en la mano preguntó asombrado

-y dice que esta es una de las dos Master Keys?

- precisamente

-y que pasa si alguien encuentra una de las llaves

-pues…

El Shaman se levante de la silla y se pone a observar una de las pinturas que se encuentran en la parte trasera de la choza

-si una persona con una energía benigna es la que la obtiene, no pasa nada, pero…

-pero que?. Reed pregunta con gran ansia

Después de la interrupción de Reed, el Shaman continuó diciendo

-pero si una persona con energía maligna es la que la obtiene, la dimensión se oscurece y todos los habitantes entran en un sueño profundo, del cual no pueden despertar

Reed preguntó en un tono de miedo y angustia

-y c-cómo vuelve a la normalidad?

El Shaman le respondió

-tienes que recolectar todas las Key Spheres y las Master Keys y sellarlas en el cofre, solo así podrás regresar a la normalidad la dimensión

-eso pasó en tu dimensión?

-si, pero…

Reed se coloca el collar en el cuello y continúa diciendo

-no me explico porque a mi y a Nadia no nos afectó

-mmm

El Shaman se sienta nuevamente y adopta una posición pensativa mientras dice

-solo puedo adivinar que fue la Master Key la que los protegió, y es por eso que si quieres encontrar a tu amiga, deberás usar la Master Key para abrirte camino entre las dimensiones

-bueno, gracias abuela, me retiro

Reed se levanta y estaba a punto de retirarse, pero el Shaman lo detiene

-oye, espera, y como piensas enfrentar los desafíos de las dimensiones?

-pues con mi magia

-Oh si claro, toma, usa esto

El Shaman le entrega una esfera con un Dragón en el centro, Reed lo observa y pregunta

-que es esto?

-esa es la llave de las legendarias _"Twin Dragon Swords"_

-las que?

-las _"Twin Dragon Swords" _son las espadas forjadas con el fuego de los seis dioses Dragón

Reed seguía observando la esfera y preguntó

-y donde las encuentro?

-se encuentran en una cueva que se encuentra en las cataratas de Main Land

-Ok abuela, gracias, nos vemos

Reed guarda la esfera en su bolsa, pero aun tenía una duda así que nuevamente pregunta

-oiga abuela, y donde se encuentra la Dimension Gate?

El Shaman lo ve a los ojos y le responde

-se encuentra en el Fuerte Dragonia

Reed se sorprende con la respuesta

-**QUÉ, ahí es donde se encuentra?**

-así es, pero te prohíbo ir a ese lugar hasta que no encuentres todas las Key Spheres

-Ok, entonces me retiro, nuevamente le agradezco

-ve en paz joven viajero, y que los Dragones te protejan

Reed sale de la choza, Serge y Schala lo esperaban afuera Schala lo intercepto a la salida y preguntó

-y bien, que te dijo el Shaman?

-si Reed, cuéntanos lo que te dijo. Dijo Serge

Reed lleva su mano al collar, ve a ambos a la cara y dice

-me dijo que este collar era la clave para encontrar a Nadia, bueno, pero tenemos que regresar a Main Land, ahí les contaré todo con detalle

El argumento de Reed trajo recuerdos a la cabeza de Serge

-(porque me suena tan familiar)

Serge cruza los brazos y pregunta

-bueno y esta vez a donde vamos a ir?

Reed le responde

-a las cataratas de Main Land

-bueno, pues vamos

Ya en Main Land, y en camino a las cataratas, Reed les cuenta todo lo que el Shaman le dijo, Schala sorprendida le preguntó

-entonces quieres decir que con ese collar puedes viajar por las dimensiones?

-precisamente Schala

-es como mi astral amulet?

-pues, algo por el estilo. Responde Reed sonriendo

Por fin llegaron a las cataratas de Main Land, justo al lado se encontraba un sendero que terminaba en una cueva a lo alto de la cascada, Reed se sorprendió al ver el lugar y le dijo con un tono de sorpresa a Serge

-un segundo, Serge, que no es aquí en donde obtuviste el Chrono Cross?

-pues, si, pero no sabía que hubiera algo más

-bueno, pues vamos. Dice Schala mientras corre hacia el sendero

El grupo entra en la cueva, al entrar, se percatan de que había un altar con la cabeza de un Dragón en el y este era iluminado por un agujero que había en el techo, Schala preguntó

-será ahí?

-tal vez. Dijo Reed mientras se acercaba

Reed estaba frente el altar y coloca la esfera en el centro, la cueva comienza a temblar, Schala se asusta y abraza a Serge

-**SERGE**

-no te asustes, estoy aquí

Serge le grita a Reed

-**REED, vámonos, es muy peligroso**

Pero Reed no quería irse sin las espadas, así que le dijo a Serge

-**NO, sin las espadad no me podré ir**

-**NO seas tonto, tu vida vale más que esas espadas**

-**Jamás** grita Reed

La cueva estaba por colapsarse cuando, del suelo salieron las _"Twin Dragon Swords", _una de las espadas era de color blanco y la otra era negra, ambas tenían en la empuñadura un Dragón, la espada blanca tenía una cadena con la figura de un sol al final de la empuñadura, y la negra tenía una luna, Reed se quedó atónito cuando las vio

-WOW

Se acercó, las tomó y continuó diciendo

-magnifico

Schala y Serge estaban a la entrada de la cueva y Schala dijo

-ya nos podemos ir?

-si, vámonos. Les dice Reed mientras corre hacia donde están ellos

Los tres estaban reunidos y Reed estaba a punto de usar la Master Key, Schala pregunta

-sabes como usarla?

-si. Responde Reed mientras la toma con su mano derecha

Reed levanta la Master Key, pero Schala lo detiene

-espera

-y ahora que?

-si vamos a realizar un viaje, primero debemos comprar provisiones y no hay mejor lugar que Termina

-Ok, entonces vamos a Termina. Responde Reed mientras se cuelga otra vez la Master Key

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. La ciudad de Termina

DIMENSION QUEST

Capitulo 3

La ciudad de Termina

Descubrimiento 3.1

Convocaciones

Termina es una ciudad con puerto, donde los barcos de comerciantes iban y venia, es también donde año con año se realiza el Viper's Festival, en honor al fundador de la ciudad, el general Viper, al entrar, Reed se admiro por ver las decoraciones de la ciudad, todo estaba adornado con coloridas tiras de papel que colgaban de una casa a otra, Reed dijo

-vaya, creo que ya comenzaron con los preparativos para el Viper's festival, verdad?

-si, se ve que estas bien enterado de todo lo que pasa en este mundo

-bueno, vamos de una vez por lo que necesitamos para comenzar el viaje, dijo Reed emocionado

Serge comenzó a voltear para todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien, al ver el comportamiento de Serge, Reed le preguntó

-buscas a alguien, Serge?

-n-no, no busco a nadie en especial, porque no van por lo que necesitamos y yo busco algo de comer

-pero si acabas de co…mer. Dijo Schala

Al voltear, Serge ya no estaba, solo el polvo había quedado, Reed le preguntó a Schala

-que es lo que le pasa a Serge?

-pues, recuerdas que te dije que él y Leena habían terminado

-si. Dijo Reed mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad

Llegaron a una banca cercana y se sentaron, Schala continuó diciendo

-pues cuando Serge y Leena terminaron su hermana Lisa se la trajo a vivir aquí a termina, y le dijo a Serge que no lo quería volver a ver, porque sino le pesaría, ella cree y sigue creyendo que Serge fue quien dejo a Leena y en realidad fue al revés, pero Lisa nunca perdonó a Serge

-oh, no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Serge

-bueno, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, vamos por lo que necesitamos. Dijo Schala mientras se levantaba de la banca

Ambos comienzan a caminar y llagan a una tiendo, pero la tienda decía Lisa's en la entrada, Schala despreocupada dijo

-entremos aquí

Al ver el nombre de la tiende Reed asustado le preguntó a Schala

-estas segura de que quieres entrar aquí?

-si, que tiene de malo?

-pues, esta debe ser la tienda de la hermana de Leena, no te da miedo entrar?

-no, para nada, ella no me conoce, pero si viera a Serge, esto sería un baño de sangre

-bueno pues entremos. Dijo Reed mientras Schala abría la puerta

Una joven de cabello rubio y largo era quien atendía el mostrador se trataba de Lisa, la hermana de Leena, al ver a Schala y a Reed entrar, dijo

-buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarles

Lisa estaba atendiendo detrás del mostrador de la tienda, viendo de quien se trataba, a la cabeza de Reed llegó un pensamiento

-(dios, es Lisa, uf, que bueno que no soy Serge)

-buenas tardes, queremos ver sus elementos. Dijo Schala mientras se acercaban

Con una voz atenta y cordial Lisa les dijo

-en seguida

(**ELEMENTO ataque que utiliza una de las propiedades de los seis elementos, los cuales son: Light, Dark, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind)**

Reed y Schala estaban frente al mostrador y les dijo aquí están, mientras señalaba las cosas en el mostrador, Reed y Schala observaban los objetos, Schala le dice a Reed

-escoge los elementos Reed

-OK, bueno, déme dos "Meteor Shower", un "Ice Lance" y un "Fire Pillar", ah, y también me da diez Tabletas

-muy bien dijo Lisa

Mientras Reed y Schala hacían sus compras, unos sujetos entraron en el lugar, para pasar desapercibidos se dispusieron a mirar por el lugar como cualquier cliente, pero al ver el collar de Reed un de ellos dijo

-mira Rud, será ese el collar que quiere el maestro?

-tal vez Rod, tal vez

-pero no despertemos sospechas, sigamos observando un rato mas. Dijo Rud mientras seguían observando el lugar

Reed y Schala terminaban con sus compras, Lisa les dijo

-aquí tienen, son 10,000g (**ggold / oros)**

-aquí tienes, Schala le entrega el dinero y se marchan

-gracias, vuelvan pronto. Dijo Lisa mientras Reed y Schala salían

Al salir los maleantes los siguieron, Reed se dio cuenta y le dijo a Schala en voz baja

-nos están siguiendo, no voltees

-Huh, quien

-es no lo se, solo camina

-bien

Ambos siguieron caminando, pero por más rápido que corrían, les dieron alcance, uno de los maleantes dijo

-oye muchacho, ese collar no te queda, porque no me lo das?

Al no tener más opción, Reed y Schala los encaran, Reed enojado les responde

-jamás, este collar es de alguien que yo quiero mucho, y si lo quieren lo tendrán que arrebatar de mi cadáver

-pues que así sea

Ambos maleantes se lanzan contra Reed, Reed se coloca frente a Schala dándole la espalda y le dice

-descuida yo me encargo de esto

-OK

Reed saca una carta de una caja que llevaba a su costado izquierdo, uno de los ladrones lanza un golpe en contra de Reed, este lo esquiva, rueda entre ellos y se escapa de su alcance, levanta la carta frente a ellos y les dice

-con esto los acabaré de un golpe

-uy, y que nos va a hacer ese pedazo de papel?

-mira como tiemblo

-pues eso deberían estar haciendo, dijo Reed mientras levantaba la carta

-acabaremos contigo. Gritó uno de los ladrones mientras se lanzaron contra Reed una vez más

Reed levanto en su totalidad su brazo derecho junto con la carta y gritó

-**SILVER DRAGON, MANIFIESTATE **

Un rayo luminoso salió de la carta, el cual llegó hasta las nubes, los ladrones detuvieron su embestida y asombrados preguntaron

-pero que demonios es eso?

-muy pronto lo averiguaran. Dijo Reed mientras guardaba la carta

De pronto, el rayo seso y un Dragón Plateado bajo de las nubes, los ladrones estaban asustados pero aun así no corrieron

-e-es un Dragón

-descuida hermano, debe ser solo un truco

-ah si, pues a ver si esto les parece un truco. Les dijo Reed mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro

Los ladrones estaban aterrados y Reed ordenó al Dragón atacar

-Silver Dragon, usa tu Relámpago Plateado

El Dragón ruge, abre su hocico, del cual un enorme rayo de energía, el cual no golpea a los ladrones, pero solo basta con pasar entre ellos para dañarlos de gravedad

-AAAAAAAA. Gritaron los ladrones cuando sintieron el ataque

El ataque daño de gravedad a los ladrones haciéndolos caer al suelo, una vez realizado el ataque, el Dragón se retiró, Reed se acercó a los ladrones y les dijo

-para que aprendan a no meterse conmigo

-asombroso. Dijo Schala, después de haber contemplado a tan magnifica criatura

Después de decir esto, se marchó, no habían caminado ni un metro, cuando Serge los encontró

-por fin los encuentro

-nos encuentras, tu eras el perdido. Dijo Schala en un tono molesto

Serge vio a los ladrones en el suelo y preguntó

-que pasó aquí?

-Reed lo derrotó usando un Dragón dijo Schala

Serge se sorprendió con esto

-**UN QUÉ?**, pero que no se supone que acabamos con todos los Dragones?

-si, pero esa era una de mis convocaciones. Dijo Reed

Serge no tenía ni idea de lo que trataba de decirle Reed, y preguntó

-una de tus que?

-OK, déjenme les explico

Reed sacó todas las cartas que traía en su caja y continuó diciendo

-en mi dimensión, usamos estas cartas para convocar diversas cosas, que van desde animales pequeños hasta enormes Dragones, a esto le llamamos convocación…

-OH

-las convocaciones las usamos para protegernos de nuestros enemigos o en competencias, en las cuales ganas una de las tres convocaciones más poderosas que existe

-y tu has ganado?

-si, mira. Dijo Reed mientras buscaba entre sus cartas

Sacó una carta de color azul y dijo

-este fue el premio que recibí en el último torneo

-vaya, es increíble. Dijo Schala sorprendida

Reed guardo sus cartas y dijo

-bueno, comencemos el viaje

-si

Reed saca la Master Key y Schala pregunta

-en serio sabes como usarla?

-si mira

Reed levanta la Master Key y dice

-_llave que guardas el poder de conectar las dimensiones, muéstranos el camino a la siguiente dimensión, puerta dimensional, **REVELATE **_

Un resplandor cegador aparece frente al equipo, el cual adopta la forma de una puerta, Reed dice

-ahora si, vámonos

-OK

Los tres entran en la puerta y esta se desvanece, pero los bandidos no estaban del todo inconscientes, utilizando una pequeña esfera de vidrio, le enviaron información a su maestro, uno de ellos dijo

-v-vio eso maestro?

La esfera se encendió y luna figura encapuchada apareció en el centro, la misteriosa figura les dijo

-si, esa es, no cabe duda es la Master Key que andamos buscando

Los ladrones estaban gravemente heridos, el encapuchado les dijo

-bien, ahora, pueden ir tranquilos al infierno

Los ladrones comenzaron a arder

-AAAAAAAAA

En lo más profundo del Fuerte Dragonia el personaje encapuchado entró en una habitación donde otro personaje se encontraba sentado en un trono, el encapuchado se inclinó y dijo

-maestro, la segunda Master Key ah aparecido

-excelente, da aviso a los demás.

-así lo haré maestro, Dice el encapuchado mientras se pone de pie y sale de la habitación

El encapuchado se retira, dejando solo a la persona sentada en el trono, el sujeto del trono inclinó su cabeza, la descansó sobre su puño derecho y dijo

- por fin ah terminado la espera, pronto las dos Master Keys serán mías

Saca una esfera idéntica a la esfera de Reed y solo suelta una carcajada, mientras la contempla en su mano

-ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. Reencuentro I

DIMENSION QUEST

Capitulo 4

Reencuentro

Descubrimiento 4.1

Nadia

En un enorme bosque a las afueras de un castillo, la puerta que Reed había creado con la Master Key apareció, los tres salen de la puerta, y Serge pregunta:

—y ahora donde estamos?

Tras una meticulosa vista alrededor Reed sabe exactamente donde están, pero para asegurarse dice

—creo saber donde estamos, pero para asegurarme, vamos a preguntarle a los guardias del castillo

—OK

Los tres se acercaron a la entrada, del castillo, la cual era custodiada por unos guardias, al ver que el grupo se acercaba, uno de ellos dijo

—Alto, nadie puede ver al Rey sin tener un asunto con él

—no queremos ver al Rey, somos viajeros, y creo que nos hemos extraviado, nos podría decir en donde estamos. Dijo Reed

El guardia en un tono amable y atento les respondió

—por supuesto, se encuentran en el Reino de Guardia

—**GUARDIA?**. Gritaron Reed y Schala sorprendidos

Ahora la sospecha de Reed fue confirmada, pero no sabía con exactitud el año, así que volvió a preguntar

—y nos puede decir que año es?

—cómo, no saben que año es, bueno, es el año 1005

—1005, bueno, gracias, dijo Reed

El equipo regresa al bosque, Serge estaba sorprendido por la reacción que Reed y Schala, así que una vez en el bosque les preguntó

—por su reacción, espero que ambos sepan donde estamos

—ahora ah quedado claro para mí. Dijo Reed mientras se sentaba en el tronco de un árbol que había sido talado

Serge impaciente se cruzó de brazos y le dijo a Reed

—bien, habla de una vez

—nos encontramos en el imperio de Guardia en el año 1005

—gracias por decirlo genio, pero eso ya lo sabemos. Dijo Serge en un tono burlón

Reed se pone de pie

—pero lo que no sabes es que nos encontramos a veinte años antes de los hechos de tu historia, es también aquí donde se desarrolla el pasado de tu esposa y esta es otra historia bien conocida por mí

—ah si, y como se llama

—Chrono Trigger

—ah, por eso tú y Schala conocen bien el sitio

—precisamente. Dijo Reed

Reed continuó diciendo

—y es en este mismo año es cuando…

Antes de que Reed terminara de decir su oración, Schala trata de salir corriendo, pero Reed la sujeta por el brazo y le dice

—a donde piensas que vas?

—suéltame Reed, tengo que ir y advertirla

—a quien, a tu hermana, eso ni pensarlo. Reed suetla a Schala

Serge interrumpe la discusión diciendo

—pero porque no puede hacerlo?

—que no te das cuenta, si ella advierte a su hermana que será secuestrada, no sabemos las consecuencias que pueda tener en el futuro, tal vez Schala y tú nunca se conozcan

—oh, buen punto. Responde Serge

Schala mas tranquila dice

—pues creo que no lo había pensado

—bueno, vamos con el Rey y advirtámosle sobre las esferas, y después visitemos a tu hermana, pero nada de advertirle, OK?

—OK. Contesta Schala

El grupo consigue una audiencia con el Rey, uno de los guardias los conduce hasta la sala del trono, llegan a la sala del trono y el guardia dice

—esperen aquí, iré por el Rey

—muy bien

El grupo esperó pacientemente la llegada del Rey, el guardia volvió, con voz fuerte y clara dijo

—saluden a su majestad, el Rey Crono

Reed y Schala nuevamente se llevaron una sorpresa, al ver quien era el Rey, al estar frente a ellos, ambos dijeron en coro

—**CRONO?**

El Rey admirado les preguntó

—huh, los conozco?

—hu, no, pero no hay persona en Guardia o en otros lugares que no hayan escuchado de las aventuras del grandioso Rey Crono. Dijo Reed

El Rey se sentó y les dijo

—díganme Crono, por favor

—muy bien

—mi guardia me dice que tienen información para mí, díganme de que se trata

—esta bien, escuche. Dijo Reed

Reed le cuenta toda la historia al Rey desde que estaba en ciudad Génesis hasta que llegaron con él, el Rey dijo

—oh, entonces debes recolectar todas esas, eh... Key Spheres para volver a la normalidad tu dimensión?

—así es su majestad, eh , quiero decir, Crono

—mm, bien, pondré a mis soldados a revisar todo el reino en busca de esferas sospechosas y te informaré

—gracias

—pero donde los encuentro?

—vamos a estar con su amiga Lucca, sino estaremos en la posada del pueblo

—muy bien, yo les informaré

Reed y el grupo están por marcharse, pero el Rey los detiene

—Reed

—si, qué sucede?

—me dijiste que también estabas buscando a una joven, verdad

El interior de Reed se cimbro al escuchar lo que el Rey le dijo

—si, p-porque?. Reed tartamudeo de la duda

El Rey se puso de pie, se acercó a él y le dijo

—mis guardias encontraron a una joven antes de que ustedes llegaran

—si, donde se encuentra?

—se encuentra en la habitación de la reina, son las escaleras a la izquierda de mi trono

Reed no esperó ni un minuto más y salió corriendo, el Rey dijo

—me agrada ese muchacho

Serge y Schala se quedaron abajo, al ver la reacción de Reed, le dijo Schala a Serge

—que crees que el Rey le dijo

—lo ignoro

Escalón por escalón, Reed solo pensaba en una cosa

—por favor dios, que sea ella, que sea ella

A toda prisa terminó de subir las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo y llegó a la habitación de la reina, al entrar, la reina estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la cama, una sirvienta la acompañaba, y en la cama se encontraba acostada una joven, pero Reed no la divisaba bien, así que se acercó, la reina dijo

—los dejamos solos, vámonos Silvia

—si señora

La reina y la sirvienta salen de la habitación, dejando solos a Reed y a la joven acostada en al cama, Reed se acercó y su corazón se lleno de alegría al ver quien era la joven que se encontraba dormida, Reed dijo en voz baja para no despertar al a joven

—gracias dios, mil gracias

La joven que se encontraba dormida era Nadia, la miga de Reed, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, a lo que Reed dijo

—buenos días dormilona

Nadia al ver a Reed se sorprende y se levanta de golpe

—**REED!**

—hola

Reed se sienta junto a ella en la cama, Nadia pregunta

—Reed, donde estamos, esto no es ciudad Génesis, verdad?

—déjame contarte

Reed le cuenta todo a Nadia, Nadia le dice a Reed

—entonces para regresar a la normalidad nuestra dimensión, debemos recolectar todas las Key Spheres?

—así es

Nadia se levanta de la cama y dice

—bueno, pues que esperamos, vámonos

—bien. Responde Reed mientras se levanta de la cama

Ambos bajan las escaleras y llegan con el Rey y los demás, la reina al ver a Nadia dice

—oh, ya te sientes mejor querida?

—si gracias

La reina le dice a Crono

—querido, quienes son estas personas?

—ah es cierto, no nos hemos presentado

—permítanos su majestad. Dijo Reed

Se pusieron frente a los reyes y se presentaron

—mi nombre es Reed, mucho gusto alteza

—yo soy Nadia, es un placer

—mi nombre es Serge y ella es mi esposa...

Antes de que Serge terminara su frase, Reed lo interrumpe

—Sara, su esposa Sara

Serge y Schala se quedaron asombrados y Serge le preguntó a Reed en voz baja

—pero que dices?

—por si no lo sabes, hay otra Schala en ente mundo, por eso no debemos dejar que se enteren de que tu esposa se llama Schala, OK?

—OK

—ejem. Dijo el Rey

Serge siguió con la presentación

—como decía esta es mi esposa Sara

Schala se quedó confundida y Serge le dijo

—luego te explico querida

Después de las presentaciones, El Rey y la reina se presentaron

—bueno, pues como ya saben, mi nombre es Crono y ella es mi esposa Nadia

—mucho gusto majestades

Después de que todos se presentaron, Reed y el equipo estaba listo para marcharse

—bueno Rey Crono, no vamos

—cuídense y suerte en su búsqueda

—gracias

El equipo se marcha y la reina le habla a Nadia

—Nadia, querida, puedes venir un momento?

—si

La reina le entrega a Nadia una pequeña cadena con una espada halada como dije

—y esto?

—es un regalo, tal vez algún día te sirva

—gracias. Dijo Nadia y regreso con el equipo

Los cuatro salen del castillo encaminados para la casa de Lucca, Reed admira la cadena de Nadia y le dice

—que bonita cadena

—gracias, me la regaló la reina. Dice Nadia con una sonrisa

Schala desesperada dice

—que esperamos, vamos a casa de mi hermana

—OK. Dice Reed

—**YAHOOOOO**. Grita Schala de la emoción

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. El pasado se repite

DIJMENSION QUEST

Capitulo 5

El pasado se repite

Descubrimiento 5.1

Heridas que no cierran

Entonces se dirigieron hacia la casa de Lucca, llegaron a un lago con una pequeña isla en el centro, ahí era donde se encontraba la casa de Lucca, a la isla solo se podía acceder cruzando el puente que comunicaba la isla con tierra firme, al llegar, Serge preguntó

—es ahí?

Al ver la casa Schala cruzó corriendo el puente, Reed le grita

—**Schala, espera**

Pero Schala lo ignora y no tienen más remedio que correr tras ella, la carrera concluyó frente a la casa, afuera de la casa jugaban unos niños y al ver a Reed y a los demás, estos entran corriendo en la casa, diciendo

—hermana, hermana, han llegado unos extraños

Al oír esto, Lucca sale al frente de la casa para ver de que se trata, Lucca dice

—si, en que puedo ayudarlos?

La cara de Schala se llenó de alegría al volver a ver a su hermana, Reed en voz baja volvió a recordarle a Schala

—recuerda que no podemos decirle nada de nada

—ya lo se, ya lo se

Después de esto, siguen con las presentaciones

—hola, mi nombre es Reed, mucho gusto

—yo Soy Nadia, es un placer

—soy Serge, gusto en conocerte

—y yo soy Sch…Sara, la esposa de Serge

Lucca se queda viendo fijamente a Schala y le pregunta

—no te conozco de algún lado, te me haces tan familiar

—n-no, no lo creo, contesta Schala en un tono nervioso

Lucca no queda del todo convencida, sabe que ah visto a esa joven en otro lado, tiene ese presentimiento, pero de todas formas quiere averiguar un poco más, así que se presenta

—mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucca, en que les puedo ayudar?

—pues necesitamos un favor de ti

—pasen y me lo cuentan. Dijo Lucca mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasaran

Ya en la mesa, Reed le cuenta toda la historia y le explica que es lo que necesitan de ella, Lucca dice

—entonces quieres que construya un radar para encontrar la ubicación de las Key Sphers?

—así es. Responde Reed

—no será difícil. Dice Lucca mientras cruza las piernas

Los niños salen corriendo ala parte frontal de la casa para jugar, pero una pequeña niña se cae y comienza a llorar

—buaaa.- buaaaa

Lucca se levanta de la mesa y va hacia donde esta la niña

—disculpen

Lucca llega con la niña, la levanta, le seca las lágrimas y le dice

—está bien, no pasa nada Schala, levántate, ya no llores, tu hermana siempre estará aquí contigo para protegerte. Lucca le dice esto mientas la abrazaba

Al ver la escena, Schala (mayor) sale corriendo de la casa con lágrimas en los ojos, Serge le grita para tratar de detenerla

—**Schala**

Al ver que no respondió al llamado, sale corriendo tras ella, cuando Lucca escuchó el nombre de la joven, se sorprendió y le pregunto a Reed

—Schala, esa joven se llama Schala?

—n-no, te equivocas, Serge dijo Sara, tal vez escuchaste mal. Dijo Reed un poco nervioso

—tal vez, tal vez. Dijo Lucca

Schala (menor) le dice a Lucca muy alegre

—ya me siento mejor hermana, puedo salir a jugar?

—si, ve, pero ten cuidado

—mhm. Responde Schala (menor) mientras sale a jugar

Lucca se levanta y le dice a Reed

—bien, el radar estará en un momento, voy a arriba a hacerlo, pero siéntanse como en su casa

—sí gracias. Responde Reed

Lucca sube y Nadia le pregunta a Reed

—oye Reed, porque no quieren que Lucca sepa que la esposa de Serge se llama Schala?

—por si no te diste cuenta, la niña pequeña que Lucca levantó, también se llama Schala, eso es porque estamos en el pasado de Schala y la pequeña niña es Schala, no podemos dejar que Lucca ni la pequeña Schala se den cuenta de que Schala adulta viene con nosotros, no sabríamos que pasaría si se llegara a enterar

—oh, ya entendí

Mientras tanto, Lucca al subir, ignora por un momento el trabajo y se dirige hacia una ventana que daba hacia fuera, en la cual se encuentra Schala (mayor) llorando, Lucca la ve y dice

—me alegro por ti hermana, veo que te convertirás en una hermosa joven y conseguirás un guapo marido, me alegro por ti hermana, se ve que serás muy feliz

Schala continuaba llorando y Schala (menor) se le acercó, Serge, al ver que la pequeña Schala se le acercó, se detuvo a unos pasos de ellas, Schala (menor) le preguntó a Schala (mayor)

—te sientes bien, porque lloras?

Schala (mayor) dejó de llorar por un segundo, se sentó y le respondió, Serge era testigo de la conversación

—lloro porque al verte a ti con tu hermana, me acordé de la mía

—tu también tienes un hermana?. Le pregunta Schala (menor) mientras se sienta a un lado de Schala (mayor)

Schala (mayor) le responde, mientras contempla el cielo

—tuve una, pero hace mucho tiempo

—ah si, y donde esta?

—lamentablemente, ella murió

—oh, lo siento, no lo sabía

—no, está bien. Dice Schala (mayor) mientras voltea ver a Schala (menor)

Schala (mayor) continuó diciendo

—yo digo eso, porque nunca la encontré por más que la busque y la busqué jamás encontré algún rastro de ella

—pues tal vez tengas razón, pero dice mi hermana que la esperanza muere al último

—pero, igual que tú yo amaba mucho a mi hermana y aunque no la encontré, aún tengo la esperanza de volverla a ver. Dijo Schala (mayor) mientras coloca su mano en la cabeza de Schala (menor)

Schala (menor) se levanta y le dice a Achala (mayor)

—así es, ese es el espíritu, mientras tú creas que tu hermana sigue viva, algún día la volverás a ver, te lo garantizo

—gracias, ya me siento mejor. Dice Schala (mayor) mientras se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro

—de nada. Le dijo Schala (menor) con una sonrisa y se retira para jugar

Schala (mayor) se levanta, Serge se acerca y le dice

—ya te sientes mejor querida?

—si, estoy mucho mejor. Dice Schala mientras abraza a Serge

Serge la abraza también y le dice

—me alegro por ti

—si, oye, ya te eh dicho que te amo?

—pues, el día de hoy no

—te amo

—yo también te amo. Responde Serge dándole un beso a su esposa

Mientras tanto, Reed y los demás salen, Serge y Schala dejan de abrazarse, Reed le pregunta a Serge

—todo está bien Serge?

—de maravilla

Lucca sale después y les dice

—pasen a comer, la cena esta lista

—muy bien. Responde Reed

La noche había caído y en el interior de la casa todos estaban platicando, los niños estaban dormidos, pero en el exterior, dos personajes cubiertos por las sombras de la noche los acechaban, uno de ellos le dice al otro

—estas lista Harle?

—cuando uzted diga mi señor Linx

—acerquémonos un poco más

—muy bien

Harle y Linx se acercaron a la casa y esperaron el momento preciso para atacar, mientras que adentro, Reed y los demás estaban entretenidos platicando amenamente, Lucca le entrega a Reed el radar que había creado

—aquí tienes Reed

—gracias

—por nada

Schala voltea con Nadia y le dice

—oye Nadia, Reed y tú son novios?

Las caras de Nadia y Reed parecían dos tomates, Nadia avergonzada y nerviosa contestó

—n-no, c-como crees

—pues Reed se veía muy interesado en encontrarte

—en serio?. Responde Nadia ahora sonrojada

Reed trata de cambiar la conversación diciendo

—o-oye Serge y cuando fue que te casaste con Schala

—bueno pues…

Pero Schala lo regresa al tema

—ah, no, no cambies la conversación Reed, dile la verdad a Nadia, dile que estabas como loco buscando la forma de encontrarla

—eh, bueno, yo…

Nadia estaba sonrojada, pero antes de que Reed pronunciara palabra alguna, un grito se escuchó desde el cuarto de los niños

—**AAAAAA!**

Lucca se levanta de golpe y se encarrera hacia el cuarto de los niños

—que pasa?. Pregunta Nadia

Lucca regresa y toma el extintor

—se incendia la casa?. Pregunta Schala

—no es solo eso, deben salir de aquí. Responde Lucca

Schala se le acerca y le dice

—no, sea lo que sea, nosotros podemos ayudarte

—no, deben salir de aquí AHORA!

—NO

Lucca golpea a Schala en el cuello, desmayándola, pero no la deja caer al suelo, la sostiene con su mano libre, mientras Lucca cargaba a Schala pensaba

—que no lo ves hermana, el pasado no puede cambiarse, por más que lo desees

Por la mente de Lucca pasaron recuerdos de cuando ella trató de impedir el accidente que le cortó las piernas a su madre, pero en esa ocasión, ella también fallo, con Lágrimas en los ojos llamó a Serge

—Serge

—si?

—llévatela deprisa

—muy bien. Dijo Serge mientras se acercaba para tomar a Schala

Serge carga a Schala y todos salen de la casa por la parte de atrás, pero al mismo tiempo, un Serge más joven entra por la parte de adelante y se abre paso entre las llamas hasta llegar al cuarto de los niños, en donde Schala (menor) se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, Serge (joven) volteó a la parte trasera del cuarto y vio a Harle y a Linx, después, ambos se desvanecieron en el aire, Serge (joven) se apresuró y sacó a Schala (menor) de aquel infierno, cuando Schala (menor) y Serge (joven) salen, entra otro Linx por la parte de atrás y al no encontrar nada más que cenizas y llamas por todo el lugar, se retira, afuera, Serge (joven) y Schala (menor) contemplaban el incendio, Schala (menor) estaba llorando, entr tando llanto y sollozo decía

—no, mis amigos, mi hermana, todos, los eh perdido, me eh quedado sola, ya no tengo a nadie

Schala (menor) se voltea, ve a Serge (joven) y le dice

—tú me salvaste, te lo agradezco, pero ahora ya no tengo a nadie

Serge se inclina, la abraza y le dice

—no te preocupes, yo nunca te voy a abandonar

—tu pecho, está mojado. LE dice Schala (menor) a Serge (joven)

Pero Serge (joven) se desvanece

—no te vayas, no me dejes sola, por favor, espera, espera, no me dejes…sola. Le gritaba Schala (menor) a Serge (joven) con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras caía de rodillas al suelo

En el otro lado de la casa, Reed y los demás contemplaban el incendio, las llamas parecían bailar sobre la casa en la oscuridad de la noche, Schala había recuperado el conocimiento y se encontraba llorando de rodillas en el suelo, entre sollozos decía

—otra vez no, no puede ser y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo

Se pone de pie, voltea con Reed y los demás y le dice

—todo esto es su culpa, debieron hacer algo para ayudar a mi hermana

—pero…

—nada de peros Reed, por su culpa volví a perder a mi hermana. Enérgicamente le dice Schala a Reed, después se voltea y vuelve a contemplar el incendio

Serge se le acerca intentando calmarla, diciendo

—comprende querida, la historia no puede cambiarse, que tal si tú y yo nunca nos conociéramos?

Schala voltea a ver a Serge y con una mirada fría le dice

—eso hubiera preferido si así podía salvar a mi hermana

Serge se queda mudo y con una mirada triste se retira hacia el bosque, mientras que Schala seguía llorando al ver que la casa era consumida por el fuego, Nadia intenta detener a Serge, pero Reed la sujeta del brazo derecho y le dice

—no, déjalo, querrá estar solo

—si, tal vez tienes razón, pero y Schala?

—quizá debamos dejarla sola también, vamos a buscar algo de leña para hacer una fogata y descansar

—está bien. Contesta Nadia

Reed y Nadia se sientan a la luz de la fogata, Nadia comienza a temblar y Reed le pregunta

—tienes frío?

—un poco

—acércate un poco más, quizá así se te quite. Le dice Reed a Nadia

Nadia se acerca a Reed, aunque, la nostalgia invade a Nadia y comienza a llorar, Reed la abraza y le dice

—no te preocupes, todo estará bien

—cómo lo sabes?

—es una corazonada, y tu sabes que mis corazonadas nunca fallan

—eso espero

Nadia se recuesta en el hombro de Reed y le pregunta

—oye Reed, fue verdad eso que dijo Schala?

—l-lo q-que dijo Schala?

Recuerdo

Schala: Reed se veía muy interesado en encontrarte

Nadia: en serio?

Schala: verdad que si Reed?

Fin de recuerdo

Reed pensaba muy asustado

—uh, ya recuerdo

Nadia insistía

—y bien Reed fue o no…ver…dad…?

Nadia cae dormida, debido al llanto y al cansancio, Reed se sentía aliviado

—uf, creo que me salve

Lo que no sabía era que Nadia se había hecho la dormida para ver si Reed decía algo, lo cual le resultó, Reed la creer que Nadia estaba dormida le dijo

—Nadia, yo me moriría si algo malo llegara a pasarte, tu eres todo lo que quiero en esta vida y sin ti ya no tendría razón para existir

Nadia estaba sonrojada al escuchar los verdaderos sentimientos de Reed, pero al no poder hablar solo pensó

—Reed

Una vez terminado de decir esto, Reed también cayó dormido, a la mañana siguiente, Nadia es la primera en levantarse y al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba ni Serge ni Schala se sorprende y como puede trata de levantar a Reed

—Reed, Reed, despierta

—hm, que sucede?

—despierta ya de una vez

—eh, que sucede Nadia?

—Schala y Serge no están. Dice Nadia muy preocupada

Reed se levanta de golpe y asustado grita

—**CÓMO?**

**CONTINUARÁ**


	6. Perdidos en el bosque

DIMENSION QUEST

Capitulo 6

Perdidos en el Bosque

Descubrimiento 6.1

Caminando en círculos

Reed se despierta asustado grita

—**CÓMO?**

—al levantarme esta mañana, no vi rastros de ninguno de los dos

Reed y Nadia se ponen de pie, Reed dice

—bueno, aquí parados no vamos a encontrarlos, vamos a buscarlos Nadia

—si, tenemos que buscar algún pueblo cercano, es posible que ahí se encuentren

—bien, eh, por ahí. Dice Reed

—no me infunde nada de confianza esa expresión. Piensa Nadia

Reed no tenía un buen sentido de la orientación y caminaron por horas en el bosque, ante esto, Nadia ya estaba cansada y preguntó

—cuanto falta para llegar?

—creo que diez minutos

—llevas diciendo eso ya hace mucho y me parece que ya ah pasado como dos horas. Dice Nadia exasperada

Ambos se detienen y Reed dice

—bueno, si te crees mejor, porque no guías tú Nadia

—Ok eso haré

Comienzan de nuevo a caminar, pero esta vez Nadia estaba guiando, antes de seguir caminando, Reed dice

—espera

Reed se acerca a un árbol y lo marca con una "X". Reed dice

—OK, ahora si, vámonos

Comienzan a caminar por el bosque, varios minutos y ampollas después, Reed le dice a Nadia

—eh, Nadia, disculpa

—si, que sucede

—tengo la leve impresión de que ya hemos pasado por aquí

—ah si, que te hace pensar eso?

—pues mira ese árbol. Dijo Reed mientras apuntaba a un árbol

Nadia dirige su vista hacia el árbol y se da cuenta de que era el árbol que Reed había marcado, desesperada gritó

—**QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?**, oh no, no puede ser, confiaba en que yo podría sacarnos de este bosque, pero ahora, ahora…

—oye mira. Reed señala a un aldeano que iba pasando

Nadia se reanima y dice

—un aldeano

Ambos corren para darle alcance

—oiga espere, espere. Grita Nadia

El aldeano se detiene y pregunta

—si, en que puedo ayudarlos jóvenes ?

—nos podría indicar por favor done se encuentra el pueblo?. Pregunta Reed

El anciano apunta hacia el árbol que había marcado Reed y dice

—claro, se encuentra detrás de esos árboles

Reed y Nadia casi se desmayan por la impresión, en coro dijeron

—**AHÍ!**

—si, ahí

Reed y Nadia usaron sus últimas fuerzas para correr hacia el pueblo, no sin antes agradecer al aldeano, mientras corrían

—**GRACIAAAAAAAAS!**

**CONTINUARÁ**


	7. Reencuentro II

DIMENSION QUEST

Capitulo 7

Reencuentro

Descubrimiento 7.1

Esperanza

En una cueva en lo profundo del bosque, Linx es reprendido por su amo, enérgicamente y gritando le decía un personaje encapuchado

—idiota, incompetente, imbécil

—señor, se lo juro, no había nadie, solo algunos…niños tostados

—y pro eso te reviví, mejor te hubiera dejado donde estabas, muerto

El encapuchado se voltea y le da la espalda a Linx

—se lo pido, déme una oportunidad más, le prometo que esta vez no fallaré. Dice Linx

El encapuchado voltea y le dice

—esta bien, te daré una oportunidad más, pero esta vez… no falles

EL encapuchado se desaparece

—se lo prometo amo, esta vez no fallaré

Mientras tanto, Reed y Nadia habían llegado al pueblo, en la cabeza de reed solo había un pensamiento

—donde demonios estará la posada?

—Reed!. Dice Nadia sonrojada

Reed le dice

—oye, oye, no pienses mal, yo estoy cansado, tú estas cansada?

—pues si

—entonces vamos a una posada para descansar, ah mira ahí esta

Reed y Nadia se dirigen hacia la posada, entran en ella y antes de que Reed se acerque con el posadero, Nadia lo detiene y le pregunta

—oye Reed, crees que el dinero que traemos sirva aquí?

—oye, el oro es oro en cualquier parte, no?

—pues creo que tienes razón

Reed se acerca con el posadero y le dice

—buenas tardes

—buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarlos?. Pregunta el posadero

—queremos dos habitaciones, por favor

—uy que lastima, ya solo me queda una

—solo una?. Dice Reed sorprendido

Reed continúa diciendo

—muy bien, la tomamos

Nadia ve a Reed y piensa

—espero que a este sujeto no se le ocurra nada extraño

Reed voltea con Nadia y le pregunta

—sucede algo malo?

—no, nada, nada. Responde Nadia con una sonrisa

El posadero le dice a Reed

—son 100 g

—aquí tiene

—gracias

El posadero entrega la llave del cuarto a Reed y le dice

—es el primer cuarto del primer piso

—gracias

Reed y Nadia se van al cuarto y Reed dice

—ves que el oro es oro donde sea

—uf, me alegro, sino no sabría de donde sacar el dinero pera el hospedaje

—has oído hablar de cuerpomatic?

—QUE, pretendes pagar vendiendo mi cuerpo?.Pregunta Nadia asustada

—oh no, es cierto, no me darían mucho por ti

Nadia se enfurece y le tira un golpe a Reed

—oye, tranquila solo bromeaba

—aquí tengo tu cuerpomatic. Dice Nadia mientras le tira un golpe a Reed

Reed cae al suelo y piensa

—nota mental: por mi propio bien estar, evitar bromear con la figura de Nadia

—hpm

Ya en la habitación y un poco más calmados, Reed y Nadia estaban tendidos en la cama, cada quien junto a los pies del otro, Nadia sonrojada le pregunta a Reed

—oye Reed, fue verdad eso que me dijiste anoche?

—a-anoche, que fue lo que te…

El recuerdo de aquella noche llego a la cabeza de Reed, aquella noche en la que él le confesó sus sentimientos, esto petrificó a Reed del susto y pensó

—d-dios, no estaba dormida, rayos, y ahora que hago, que le digo, se lo digo o no, bueno, será mejor que se lo digo, muy bien, aquí voy

—y bien Reed. Insistía Nadia

Reed estaba decidido a decírselo

—pues…veras…yo…

Pero Nadia lo detiene

—no, mejor no, estoy muy cansada y mejor tomaré un baño y cuando salga, quiero esa respuesta. Dijo Nadia mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al cuarto de baño

Antes de entrar, le advirtió a Reed

—bueno, me voy a bañar, ah y no se te ocurra espiarme

—**YO!**, no como crees. Dice Reed sorprendido

—bueno, recuerda que soy la hija del Maestro Maharba y no creo que le agrade saber que alguien le hizo cosas depravadas a su hija

—si, ya los, ya lo se

—bien, entonces me voy a bañar. Dijo Nadia entrando en el cuarto de baño

Una vez que Nadia entro en el baño Reed le dijo

—Nadia, voy a tomar un poco de aire

—bueno. Le responde Nadia desde el cuarto de baño

Reed baja a la planta baja (válgame la redundancia), el posadero atendía a una joven

—disculpe señorita, pero ya no tenemos más cuartos

—oh, bueno, gracias. Dice la joven decepcionada

Reed se sorprendió al ver quien era la joven que estaba con el posadero

—**QUÉ?**, no puede ser

Se trataba de Schala, la persona que estaba con el posadero, Reed bajo las escaleras a toda prisa para alcanzarla, Reed le gritó

—Schala, Schala

Schala voltea para ver quien la estaba llamando y ve a Reed

—Huh, Reed?

Schala se acerca a Reed y Reed le dice

—oye, qué pasó, donde te habías metido, nos tenías preocupado

—después de dejar de llorar, iba a ir con ustedes, pero cuando los vi abrasados, no quise llegar a interrumpirlos, además me trajo recuerdos de mí y de Serge y por eso comencé a deambular por el bosque hasta que el cansancio me venció y me quedé dormida en medio del bosque, al despertar encontré a un aldeano que me dijo donde encontrar el pueblo y aquí estoy

—vaya, entonces nos vistes abrazados?. Preguntó Reed sonrojado

Schala le sonríe y le dice

—si, por cierto, donde está Nadia?

—está arriba, tomando un baño

—uh, no me digas que tu y ella ya…

Reed le responde con una mezcla de emociones

—N-NO, no es lo que tú piensas, ella solo quería darse un baño

Schala vuelve a sonreír

—Hmm, está bien, y Serge está con ustedes?

—no, lo lamento

Schala baja la mirada por la tristeza

—oh, ya veo

—pero anímate, te aseguro que lo encontraremos

—eso espero. Responde Schala

Reed pone su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Schala y le dice

—vamos a la habitación para que descanses, te ves muy cansada

—Ok

Reed y Schala suben al cuarto, Reed le dice a Schala

—recuéstate en la cama para que descanses

—si, gracias

Schala se recuesta y dice

—uff, necesitaba un descanso

Mientras tanto, Nadia sale del baño

—ahh, me siento como nueva, Huh?

Nadia se sorprende al ver quien estaba en la cama

—Schala?

—hola

—donde te habías metido?

—por ahí

—discúlpenme, en un momento vuelvo. Dice Reed

Reed sale del cuarto y choca contra otra persona, la persona dice

—disculpe

—no, fue mi cul… que?. Se disculpa Reed y se sorprende al ver quien era la persona con la que había chocado

Se trataba de Serge la persona con la que Reed había chocado

—Serge?

—Reed?

—que te pasó, donde te habías metido?. Pregunta Reed

—vamos a la terraza y te lo cuento. Responde Serge

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. El amor lo puede todo

DIMENSION QUEST

Capitulo 8

El amor lo puede todo

Descubrimiento 8.1

Antes del Anochecer

Reed y Serge se dirigen hacia la terraza del primer piso, mientras que en la habitación, Schala y Nadia estaban sentadas en la orilla de la cama conversando, Nadia comenzó diciendo

—Schala, yo quería, es decir, yo quiero disculparme contigo por no haber hecho algo para salvar a tu hermana

—descuida, ya comprendí que no importa lo que hubiera hecho, no podía cambiar ese suceso, porque ese era el destino de mi hermana y si mi hermana pudo aceptarlo, yo también puedo

—me alegra que lo tomes así. Dice Nadia

Schala voltea a ver a Nadia a la cara y dice

—si, pero estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que dije, yo se que Serge fue el más lastimado y me gustaría poder disculparme con él

—no te preocupes, te aseguro que lo encontraremos. Dice Nadia

En la terraza, Reed y Serge conversaban, Reed le pregunta a Serge

—y bien, donde te habías metido?

—suspiro después de lo que Schala me dijo, quedé destrozado y deambulé por el bosque, por más que quería, no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que me había dicho

Recuerdo

El grupo observaba como las llamas consumían la casa de Lucca, Schala se encontraba llorando inconsolable, Serge se le acerca y le dice

—comprende querida, la historia no puede cambiarse, que tal si tu y yo nunca no conociéramos?

Schala se voltea y con un rostro furioso y lágrimas en los ojos le responde

—eso hubiera preferido si así podía salvar a mi hermana

Fin del recuerdo

Después de una breve pausa, Serge se recargó en el barandal de la terraza y continúo diciendo

—bueno, pero eso ya no importa, porque yo la amo y estoy dispuesto a perdonarla, no voy a permitir que un arranque de ira destruya toda nuestra felicidad

—se ve que la amas demasiado

—no tienes idea de cuando. Dice Serge

Volviendo a la habitación, Schala y Nadia seguían con su plática, Nadia le dice a Schala

—Schala se ve que tu quieres mucho a Serge

—no sabes cuanto, es lo que más quiero, yo…lo…a…m…o

Schala cae desmayada sobre la cama, Nadia se asusta, se acerca a Schala y pregunta, sacudiéndola un poco para ver si reacciona

—Schala, Schala, contéstame, te encuentras bien?

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, sale corriendo del cuarto gritando

—**Reed, Reed, donde estas?**

Desde la terraza, Serge y Reed escucharon los gritos de Nadia, Serge preguntó

—eh, qué pasa?

Serge, parece ser Nadia, vamos. Dijo Reed

Reed y Serge corren y se topan con Nadia, Reed le pregunta

—qué pasa Nadia?

—Reed, es Schala. Responde Nadia angustiada

Serge escucha el nombre de su esposa y pregunta asustado

—que le sucede a Schala

—Reed, dónde encontraste a Serge?. Pregunta Nadia

—eso, no importa ahora, qué le sucede a Schala?. Pregunta Serge desesperado

—no lo sé, solo se desmayo en la cama. Responde Nadia asustada

Serge corre hacia el cuarto, al entrar ve a Schala tendida sobre la cama, Reed y Nadia llegan detrás de él, Serge pregunta

—q-qué pasó aquí?

—no se, estábamos platicando y de pronto se desmayo. Responde Nadia

Serge se acerca a Schala, se inclina y acaricia el cabello de su esposa, Serge dice

—te prometo que sea lo que sea lo que te esté pasando, te salvaré, ya lo hice una vez y lo volveré a hacer

—Serge déjame preguntar si hay algún doctor en el pueblo. Dice Reed

—si, gracias. Responde Serge

Reed corre con el posadero para preguntarle si había algún doctor en el pueblo, Nadia se acerca a Serge coloca una mano en el hombre derecho de Serge y le dice

—no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

—eso espero Nadia, eso espero. Responde Serge mientras ve el rostro de Schala

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Reed volvió, Reed les dijo

—el posadero me dijo que en el pueblo hay un templo en donde el Great Healer podría ayudarnos

—muy bien, vamos. Dice Serge

Serge carga s Schala en su espalda y se encaminan hacia el templo, en el templo, al llegar, Serge estaba desesperado y le dijo al Great Healer en un todo desesperado

—señor se lo suplico, tiene que ayudarnos

—calma joven, qué sucede?. Pregunta el anciano

Nadia le explica lo sucedido y el Great Healer dice

—hmm, que extraño, recuéstenla en la mesa

Serge la recuesta y el Great Healer comienza a examinarla, una vez terminado el examen, dijo

—ya se lo que le pasa

—que sucede. Pregunta Serge angustiado

El Great Healer se cruza de brazos y les dice

—fue mordida por la araña silver

—y eso es malo?. Pregunta Serge

—oh si, ya lo creo, la mordida inyecta un fuerte veneno, el veneno avanza lentamente por todo el cuerpo y para el anochecer el veneno se habrá extendido por todo el cuerpo y morirá

El equipo se queda helado al escuchar las palabras del Great Healer, Serge muy angustiado pregunta

—y no hay algo que podamos hacer?

—hmm, la única cura que existe se encuentra en lo profundo del bosque, un enorme y frondoso árbol, el **_Dracorus_**, se dice que la raíz de este árbol puede neutralizar cualquier veneno

—no hay problema, vamos. Dice Serge

Reed y compañía sales del templo, el Great Healer vuelve a examinar a Schala y se da cuenta de que había cometido un error

—eh, oigan, esperen, creo que…me equivo…ah, bueno cuando vuelvan se los contaré

En el bosque, Serge buscaba frenético el árbol, pero Nadia se dio cuenta de que el anciano había tratado de decirles algo, así que le dijo a Reed

—Reed, creo que el Great Healer trató de decirnos algo

—descuida Nadia, no creo que haya sido importante. Responde Reed

Mientras, Serge seguía con su búsqueda frenética

—donde estará ese condenado árbol?

—tranquilo Serge, mira vamos por aquí. Dice Reed

Caminaron unos minutos y se toparon conun enorme y frondoso árbol, Nadia preguntó

—será ese?

—tal vez. Dice Reed

—solo hay una forma de saberlo, voy a cortar una raíz. Dijo Serge mientras se acerca al árbol

En el momento en el que Serge estaba a punto de cortar una raíz del árbol, pero una voz lo detuvo

—espera un momento

—huh, quien dijo eso?. Pregunta Serge sorprendido

Justo detrás del árbol, aparecen dos Dragones con forma humana frente al equipo, uno era de color rojo y el otro de color azul, cada uno portaba una lanza, el Dragón azul dijo

—mi nombre es Olix

—y yo soy Sifer, somos los protectores del árbol y no esta permitido a nadie cortar las raíces del Dracorus. Dijo el Dragón rojo

Serge les dijo enérgicamente

—**pero es una emergencia, mi esposa fue envenenada y necesitamos la raíz del árbol para neutralizar el veneno antes del anochecer o morirá**

Al ver la desesperación y molestia de Serge, Sifer le dice a Olix

—Olix, el muchacho habla con la verdad

—cómo lo sabes Sifer?

—lo veo en su desesperación y temor de perder a su esposa

—bueno, en ese caso

Olix voltea con el equipo y le dice

—puesto que hablas con la verdad, te permitiremos cortar una raíz del árbol

—en serio?

—si, adelante

—muchas gracias. Dice Serge

Cuando Serge estaba a punto de cortar una raíz, una niebla oscura rodea a Olix y a Sifer

—eh?

—pero que dem… . Dice Sifer

Al darse cuenta, Serge se detiene y dice

—qué sucede?

La niebla cubre por completo a los dragones, Reed intenta comunicarse con ellos y les grita

—olix, sifer, están bien?

Otra voz se escuchar en el lugar, la voz dijo

—ahorra tu saliva, ellos ya no pueden escucharte

Esto sorprendió al equipo, Serge dijo

—quien eres, muéstrate

—como gustes. Dijo la voz

De los arbustos aparece Linx

—hola Serge, cuanto tiempo sin verte

—**LINX!**. Dice Sorprendido Serge

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. Rivales del pasado

DIMENSION QUEST

Capitulo 9

Rivales del Pasado

Descubrimiento 9.1

Linx

Ante el equipo se encontraba Linx, Serge y Reed no lo podían creer, Nadia le pregunto en voz baja a Reed

—Reed, quien es ese sujeto?

—es el antiguo enemigo de Serge, pero se supone que estaba muerto, porque Serge, Schala y otros compañeros suyos, ya se habían hecho cargo de él. Dice Reed también en voz baja

—pues al parecer no lo hicieron bien. Responde Nadia en voz baja

Serge estaba impactado, así que le preguntó a Linx

—pero como es esto posible, Schala, los demás y yo te mandamos al infierno, cómo es que estás aquí?

Linx se cruzó de brazos y le respondió

—tienes razón, tú, esa molesta chica rubia y sus otros molestos compañeros, me mandaron al infierno, pero el maestro me sacó de ese lugar y me dio una nueva oportunidad para acabar contigo y ese chico de cabello blanco llamado Reed

Reed sorprendido le preguntó

—pero como es que sabes mi nombre?

—mi maestro me habló de ti

Serge Preguntó

—quien es tu maestro?

—no lo sé, no conozco su rostro ni su nombre, pero les diré que su poder va mas aya de lo imaginado, pero lo que si se es lo que él quiere

—que quiere?. Pregunta de nuevo Serge

Linx apuntó al collar de Reed y dijo

—él quiere esa Master Key que lleva Reed consigo

Reed sujeta con fuerza la Master Key y le dijo a Linx

—solo sobre mi cadáver podrás conseguir quitarme esta llave, este collar es de alguien muy importante y muy querida para mi, de ninguna manera se lo entregaría a un sujeto como tú

Nadia solo pensó

—Reed

Linx molesto le dice

—así que solo sobre tu cadáver, pues acepto tu petición

Linx se lanza sobre Reed y Serge.

El choque de metales estremecía el bosque, Linx trata de asestar un golpe con su hoz justo en el pecho de Reed, pero éste lo detiene son las Twin Dragon Swords

—hmp

—demonios, de una u otra forma te partiré en dos

—quiero ver que lo intentes. Dijo Reed mientras mantenía bloqueada la hoz con sus espadas

Serge le da una patada en un costado del cuerpo a Linx y se lo quita de encima a Reed

—toma esto maldito

—Ugh!

—gracias Serge

—por nada

Nadia era solo espectadora de la batalla, pues al no tener arma alguna no podía participar, Linx se incorpora y les dice a Serge y Reed

—y creen que así van a vencerme?

—si lo hice antes, lo volveré a hacer las veces que sea necesario. Dijo Serge

—claro, y con esto será más fácil, Nadia usa una de tus convocaciones. Dijo Reed mientras volteaba con Nadia

—si. Dice Nadia

Nadia saca una carta de la pequeña caja que llevaba en su costado izquierdo, la levanta y pronuncia

—**CHAOS COMMAND MAGICIAN, MANIFIESTATE**

Un mago de traje verde con dorado, capa larga, un gran sombrero de pico y un bastón que al final terminaba en forma de tulipán con una esfera dorada dentro apareció (para los que juegan Yu-Gi-Oh, les debe ser bien conocido), Nadia ordena al mago atacar

—mago utiliza tu rayo de caos

El mago gira su bastón y lo apunta hacia Linx, la energía oscura comienza a cargarse y cuando está lista, sale disparado un rayo oscuro de energía, el rayo estaba a punto de golpear a Linx, pero…

—ha, ha, ha, necesitan más que eso si me quieren eliminar. Dijo Linx

Linx levanta su mano derecha y crea un campo de energía, bloqueando el ataque del mago, akl terminar su ataque, el mago se retira, el equipo estaba sorprendido, sobre todo Nadia

—QUE, no puede ser. Dijo Nadia

Linx mantenía el escudo y les dijo

—esta pobre magia no me hace ni cosquillas

—no, y que tal esta?. Pregunta reed

—Huh?. Dijo Linx

Mientras todos estaban distraídos, reed había convocado a su Silver Dragon, Reed ordenó al Dragón atacar

—Silver Dragon, utiliza tu relámpago plateado

El Dragón lanza su ataque en contra de Linx y éste les dice

—imbécil, el resultado será el mismo

El escudo de Linx, bloqueó el ataque del Dragón

—ha, ha, ha, ha. Vociferaba Linx

Pero…

—**CÓMO?. **Dijo Linx sorprendido

La barrera de Linx no resiste por mucho tiempo el ataque del Dragón y termina por romperse

**CRASH!**

—**AAAAAAAAA!**. Gritó Linx al recibir el ataque directo del Dragón

El Dragón se retiró, Linx se encontraba mal herido, pero aún de pie, esto sorprendió a todos

—!

—l-les dije qu-que no m-me iban a derr-rotar t-tan f-fácil. Dice Linx mientras sujeta su brazo izquierdo

—pero como es que aún sigue de pie?. Pregunta Nadia sorprendida

—s-si me voy, e-ella s-se va **CONMIGO, ICE LANCE. **Dijo Linx mientras veía a Nadia

—**NOOOOOOOOO.** Gritó Reed

Lix le arroja el Ice Lance a Nadia, ésta se encontraba petrificada del miedo y no sabía que hacer, Reed corrió para intentar quitar a Nadia de la trayectoria de la lanza de hielo, pero llega tarde

—Ugh!. Ese fue el sonido que hizo Nadia al recibir el ataque

El Ice Lance había atravesado el pecho de Nadia, Reed no lo podía creer y gritó

—**NOOOOOOOO!**

Nadia estaba por caer al suelo, pero Reed logró detenerla, la sujeto entre sus brazos y dijo

—Nadia, Nadia

—R-Re-Reed. Decía Nadia con voz entrecortada debido a la herida producida por el ataque

Linx estaba regocijado con su acción y se reía a carcajadas

—ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Furioso, Reed volteo con Linx

—maldito, me las pagarás, Serge

—muy bien. Respondió Serge

Ambos gritaron en coro

—**X-STRIKE**

Reed y Serge atacan a Linx de dos distintos puntos formando una "X", dejando a Linx en el centro

—**AAAAAARRRRRGGGGG.** Gritó Linx al recibir el ataque

Esta vez, Linx no soportó el ataque y cayó al suelo, Reed regresó al lado de Nadia, Serge se quedó con Linx

—con esto pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Nadia y por asesinar a Lucca

Serge estaba por retirarse, pero Linx le dijo con voz entre cortada

—e-espera u-un segundo, y-yo no m-maté a L-Lucca, ella escapó a-ante de que lo pudiera hacer

Esto sorprendió a Serge y le preguntó

—qué dices, y donde está?

—n-no lo s…s…e. Dijo Linx

Linx por fin había muerto y Serge dijo

—espero que esta vez te quedes en el infierno

Reed estaba sentado en el suelo y tenía a Nadia entre sus brazos, estaba llorando inconsolable

—Nadia, Naida

—R-Reed, n-no te pero-ocupes, hi-iciste l-lo que p-pudiste. Redecía Nadia con voz entre cortada

—pero mi deber era protegerte y fallé

Nadia coloca su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Reed y le dice

—n-nunca había visto lo l-lindo que t-te ves preocupado, R-Reed, y…yo…

Nadia se desploma en los brazos de Reed, Reed asustado le dice

—Nadia, Nadia, respóndeme, me estas asustando, por favor responde

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, gritó

—**NOOOOOOOO, NADIA, NADIAAAAAA**

Reed acerca a Nadia a su pecho, Serge llega con Reed y le dice

—Reed, lo lamento

—**NADIAAA!**. Reed gritaba

Todo parecía perdido, pero la niebla oscura que había aprisionado a Olix y a Sifer, se desvaneció, vieron a los chicos y Sifer dijo

—ellos nos salvaron

—así parece. Dijo Olix

Reed no soltaba a Nadia y no dejaba de llorar, Olix y Sifer se acercaron, Sifer le dijo a Reed

—muchacho, permíteme

—Olix, Sifer. Dijo Serge

—recuéstala en el suelo

—bien. Dijo Reed mientras se levantaba

Reed recuesta a Nadia y Sifer coloca sus manos en el pecho de Nadia, Sifer gritó

—**FULL LIFE**

De inmediato, la herida de Nadia se cerró, Sifer retiró sus manos, Nadia abrió los ojos y se puso de pie y preguntó

—q-qué sucedió?

—Nadia. Dijo Reed mientras abrazaba a Nadia

Reed continuó diciendo

—Nadia, Nadia, estas bien, que alegría

—si, creí que moriría

Serge se acerca a Nadia y le dice

—de hecho, estebas muerta, pero Sifer te revivió

—en serio, pues gracias Sifer.Dijo Nadia mientras veía a Sifer

—por nada. Respondió Sifer

—bueno, ahora voy a cortar una raíz del Dracorus. Dijo Serge

—adelante. Le dice Olix

Serge se inclina para cortar una raíz, y en eso **BEEP, BEEP, BEEEP**, el radar reacciona, Reed se sorprende por esto

—Huh?

—qué sucede Reed. Pregunta Nadia

—el radar está reaccionando, Serge fíjate detrás de las raíces. Le dice Reed a Serge

—muy bien. Responde Serge

Serge corta una raíz y detrás de esta había una esfera, Serge la toma y la lleva con Reed y le dice

—Reed, mira

—esta debe ser la Key Sphere de esta dimensión. Dice Nadia al ver la esfera

—así debe ser, si no, porque reaccionaría el radar, muy bien, vámonos, gracias Olix. Dice Reed

—gracias Sifer. Dice Nadia

—no hay de que. Responde Sifer

—que tengan buena suerte. Les dice Olix

Desde el Fuerte Dragonia, un personaje envuelto en sombras vigilaba a Reed y a los deás, mediante una gran esfera los estaba observando y dijo

—muy bien, esos tontos ya encontraron la primera de las Key Spheres, ahora solo les faltan tres más, y después, todas serán mías

Ante él, un Linx fantasma aparece y se adhiere a su cuerpo, el sujeto de sombras solo suelta una carcajada

—ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Reed y los demás habían llegado al pueblo, solo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo, el sol se estaba metiendo en el horizonte, al ver esto, Reed le dijo a Serge

—Serge, mira

—qué?

Serge se da cuenta y dice

—**OH NO,** hay que darnos prisa

El equipo corrió para llegar al templo antes del anochecer, sin embargo, todo fue en vano, cuando llegaron al templo, ya era de noche, Serge llegó gritando

—**SCHALA**

El Great Healer salió a recibirlos y les dijo

—lo siento joven, ya no queda…

Antes de que el anciano terminara de explicarles lo sucedido, Serge lo interrumpe, diciendo en un tono de desaire

—lo se, ya no queda nada por hacer

Pero el Great Heales les dice

—no, ya no queda guisado para ustedes

Esto sorprende al equipo

—!

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	10. Un bebé?

DIMENSION QUEST

Capitulo 10

Un bebé?

Descubrimiento 10.1

El error del Great Healer

El Great Healer apunta hacía la mesa y dice

—si, miren

Schala estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo y sin ningún signo de malestar, Serge se sorprende al ver a su esposa sentada comiendo y le pregunta al Great Healer

—p-ero, cómo, es un milagro

—les voy a explicar, estos viejos ojos me hicieron confundir dos lunares en la muñeca de la señorita con la mordedura del insecto más venenoso de esta región, la araña Nekoga. Dice El Great Healer

—y porque no lo dijo antes?. Pregunta Serge

—eso traté, pero ustedes ya se habían ido. Responde el Great Healer

Nadia golpea el costado de Reed con su codo y le dice

—te lo dije

—si, está bien, lo siento por no haberte hecho caso

Serge intrigado le preguntó al Great Healer

—pero, porque se desmayo?

—estaba débil y necesitaba comer bien, ya que ahora tendrá que comer por dos

El comentario del Greath Healer estremeció al equipo, una serie de sentimientos, que iban que iban de la alegría a la sorpresa, envolvieron a Serge y preguntó en un tono nervioso

—c-cómo dijo?

Nadia pregunta

—Serge, él dijo que Schala está…?

—no, nol o creo. Interrumpe Serge

—si, espera un bebé. Responde el Great Healer

La cara de Serge se iluminó por la felicidad, Reed dijo

—felicidades Serge

—en hora bueno Serge. Dijo Nadia

—g-gracias a los dos. Dice Serge

Serge le pregunta al Great Healer

—y Schala ya lo sabe?

—no, quise que el futuro padre se lo dijera. Responde el Great Healer

—adelante Serge. Dice Reed

Serge entra en el comedor, al ver a Serge, Schala se levanta de golpe y dice

—Serge!

Serge abraza a Schala y Schala dice

—Serge, yo, bueno, yo quiero…

—descuida amor, te perdono. Interrumpe Serge

Serge continúa diciendo

—te amo

—yo también te amo Serge. Dijo Schala mientras abraza a Serge

Serge se despega un poco y la ve a los ojos, al notar la cara de felicidad de Serge, Schala pregunta

—-qué sucede, porque estas tan feliz?

—recuerdas que te desmayaste?. Dice Serge

—si, estaba platicando con Nadia y me desmaye. Dice Schala

—y sabes porque fue?. Pregunta Serge

—pues, estaba débil y tenía un poco de hambre, pero no era para desmayarme o si?. Pregunta Schala

—bueno si, si ahora comes por dos. Responde Serge con una sonrisa en el rostro

—dos, Serge, te refieres a… .Pregunta sorprendida Schala

—huh-hu. Responde Serge

—no. dice Schala

—si. Dice Serge

—**AAAAAAA!**. Grita Schala de emoción

Schala abraza a Serge con fuerza y le dice

—ay, no lo creo Serge, que alegría

—lo se, yo también estoy muy feliz. Dice Serge

Reed, Nadia y el Great Healer entran en el comedor, Nadia dice

—puedo felicitar a los futuros padres?

—gracias Nadia. Dice Schala

—felicidades Schala. Dice Reed

—gracias Reed. Dice Schala

Serge ve la raíz del árbol y le pregunta al Great Healer

—oiga anciano, y la raíz del Dracorus?

—bueno, puedes dejármela aquí, tal vez le sirva a alguien más. Dice el Great Healer

Serge le entrega la raíz al Great Healer y dice

—bueno, gracias anciano, nos retiramos

—por nada chicos

—adiós. Dice Reed

—adiós y buena suerte. Dice el Great Healer

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	11. Una mala noche

DIMENSION QUEST

Capitulo 11

Una mala noche

Descubrimiento 11.1

Pesadillas o Premoniciones

El equipo regresa a la posada, todos estaban en la habitación de Reed, Serge dice:

—Reed, queremos pedirte un favor

—de que se trata Serge?

—queremos regresar a nuestra dimensión, en el estado de Schala, sería muy peligroso para ella y para el bebé continuar con el viaje

—tienes razón, mañana mismo buscaré la forma de regresarlos a su dimensión, pero por ahora vamos a descansar, OK?

—OK. Responde Serge

Schala y Serge se van a su habitación, Reed y Nadia se quedan solos, Nadia dice:

—bueno, a descansar

—creo que me daré un baño primero. Dice Reed

—como quieras, pero recuerda que TÚ duermes en el suelo. Dice Nadia mientras se tira en la cama

—si, si, si, bueno, me voy a bañar

Reed entra en el baño y Nadia se pone a pensar

—uff, que día, estoy muerta, bueno, lo estuve pero me revivieron, lo único que quiero ahora es descansar. Nadia se gira para quedar de espaldas al baño

Reed sale del baño 20 minutos después

—ahhh, me siento de maravilla. Dice mientras se acuesta en el piso

Tras observar el techo por unos minutos, pregunta

—Nadia, estás despierta?

—Uh, si, aún no me duermo, porque, ah ya se, querías ver si ya me había dormido para hacerme algo depravado, verdad?. Responde Nadia girándose para quedar boca arriba

—**N-NO**, yo solo quería hablar contigo y no quería molestarte si ya te habías dormido. Dice Reed

—ah bueno, de que quieres hablar?. Pregunta Nadia

—pues, hay algo que siempre me eh preguntado y quiero ver que opinas

—te escucho

—nunca has sentido como si no pertenecieras al lugar donde vives?. Pregunta Reed

—yo no, tú…si lo has sentido?. Responde Nadia colocando ambos brazos en su nuca

—si, a veces siento que ciudad Génesis no es mi verdadero hogar y mis padres no son mis padres. Responde Reed

—estás loco, eso es todo. Nadia se mueve de tal forma que queda de espaldas al techo y con la vista en Reed

—no se, tal vez tengas razón, tal vez en realidad solo son cosas de mi cabeza, pero si no, que tal si lo que yo pienso es verdad?. Dice Reed volteando a ver a Nadia

Las miradas de Reed y Nadia se cruzan, Nadia se sonroja y vuelve a recostarse en la cama boca arriba y dice:

—pero aunque no lo fueran, ellos te criaron desde pequeño y recuerda que padres no son los que engendran, si no, los que crían y educan. Dice Nadia y piensa —y aunque tú fueras de otra dimensión o planeta, yo siempre te voy a querer—

—sí, ellos son mi única familia y aunque no sean mis verdaderos padres, yo los quiero como si lo fueran

—eres un demente, eso me queda claro, no se como yo te…. Nadia se da cuenta de que la ah metido la pata, se gira hacia la pared del cuarto y piensa —ah, pero que tonta soy, casi le digo lo que siento, mejor me haré la dormida—

—no sabes como tú que?. Pregunta Reed

Al no recibir respuesta, Reed dice

—bueno, mejor será que me duerma, porque creo que Nadia ya lo hizo. Reed ve fijamente al techo y piensa —no importa si soy o no de ciudad Génesis, mis padres me hacen sentir como si estuviera en mi verdadero hogar—

Reed cierra los ojos, Nadia no estaba dormida, Nadia piensa

—oh, dios, casi se lo digo, mejor será tener cuidado, OK a dormir

Nadia cierra los ojos, Reed se queda dormido y comienza a soñar.

Reed sueña con una ciudad extraña, una ciudad que él nunca había visto o visitado, era una pacífica ciudad con alta tecnología, es una hermosa ciudad, pero de pronto, fuego comienza a caer del cielo, cuando Reed voltea para ver de donde proviene el fuego, puede observar a un enorme Dragón robusto y de color gris, los ojos del Dragón eran bicolor, su ojo derecho era negro, mientras que el izquierdo era blanco, el Dragón era el responsable del fuego que caía en la ciudad, aterrorizaba a toda la ciudad y lanzaba fuego a discreción, dejando a la ciudad casi en las ruinas, no había nadie que le hiciera frente al Dragón, Reed fija su mirada en el Dragón, éste volteó a verlo y le lanzó una bola de fuego, la bola golpea a Reed y Reed despierta gritando.

—**AAAAAAAAA!**

Se levanta de golpe, al voltear alrededor, observa que esta en el cuarto y Nadia esta dormida en la cama, Reed se calma y se vuelve a acostar, Reed piensa

—qué fue ese sueño, que significará?

Como aún no amanecía, Reed se volvió a dormir. Reed no sabía que debido a los gritos, Nadia se había despertado, pero no quiso que Reed se diera cuenta, Nadia pensó

—qué clase de sueño o pesadilla habrá tenido, bueno, mañana lo descubriré

Nadia se vuelve a dormir.

Nadia sueña que se encuentra en un campo de flores, el viento comienza a soplar, haciendo que los pétalos de las flores vuelen por el aire, Nadia voltea hacia el celo y observa a dos ángeles peleando

—Huh, quienes podrán ser?

Uno de los ángeles tenía dos espadas y alas blancas, el otro tenía una espada y alas negras, debido a que estaban a una considerable distancia, ella no podía verles el rostro

—qué, uno parece ser Reed, pero no lo creo, yo sabría si él tuviera alas, porque lo conozco desde chico

De golpe, el ángel de alas negras desarma al de alas blancas y le atraviesa el pecho con la espada. Nadia despierta gritando

—**NOOOOOO!**

Nadia voltea para todos lados y ve que se encuentra en el cuarto y Reed estaba dormido en el suelo, se tranquiliza, y en voz baja dice:

—f-fue un sueño, que sueño tan extraño, quienes eran esos ángeles, bueno , no importa

Nadia vuelve a acostarse, pero aún tenía la duda, piensa

—habrá sido Reed el ángel de alas blancas?

Nadia se queda dormida con esa duda en la mente, Reed había despertado por los gritos de Nadia y dice en voz baja:

—creo que no soy el único que tiene pesadillas

Dice esto y se vuelve a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Nadia se levanta primero

—Reed, Reed, levántate holgazán

—hmm, si, si, si, ya voy. Dice Reed mientras se talla los ojos

Reed se levanta y pregunta:

—ya es de día?

El sol ya había salido, iluminando toda la habitación, Nadia le responde

—claro que si

—vaya, que noche

—si, apenas y pude dormir por tus gritos. Dice Nadia extendiendo los brazos

—mis gritos, y que me dices tú?. Dice Reed

—yo?. Pregunta Nadia confundida

—si, que ya se te olvidó que tu también estabas gritando?

—bueno, es que tuve una pesadilla, pero que hay de ti?

—pues yo también tuve una, pero era muy extraña y no se que pueda significar

—bueno, yo no seré una experta traductora de sueños, pero tal vez pueda ayudarte

—muy bien, este fue mi sueño

Se sientan en la cama y Reed le relata su sueño a Nadia, Nadia solo puede decir:

—vaya que si es extraño, ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que se trata

—bueno, y que hay del tuyo. Pregunta Reed

—bueno, yo…

Nadia fue interrumpida debido a que alguien tocaba la puerta

**TOC TOC**

Reed se sorprende y pregunta:

—huh, quien podrá ser?

Reed se levanta y llega hasta la puerta, la abre y ve que eran Serge y Schala

—Serge, Schala, buenos días, pasen

—buenos días Reed, buenos días Nadia. Dice Serge al entrar en la habitación

Serge y Schala entran y Serge pregunta:

—y qué has pensado?

—pues creo saber como regresarlos a su dimensión. Dice Reed

—ah si, cómo?. Pregunta Schala intrigada

—regresemos al lugar a donde nos trajo la puerta dimensional, es probable que podamos abrir un pasaje a su dimensión. Dice Reed

—hmm, me suena lógico

—y que esperamos, vamos. Dice Schala

Reed y compañía regresan al bosque en las afueras del castillo del Rey Crono, al ver que aún se encontraba ahí la puerta, Reed exclamó

—Huh, que suerte

—no puedo creerlo. Dijo Serge

—esa es la puerta por la que llegamos. Dice Schala

—bueno, pues vámonos Schala

Serge intenta abrir la puerta, pero esta no se abre, Serge se molesta por esto

—no puedo abrirla, qué sucede?

—Hm, tal vez si

Reed levanta la Master Key y comienza a brillar, la vuelve a bajar y le dice a Serge

—inténtalo ahora Serge

—OK

Serge intenta abrir de nueva cuenta la puerta y esta vez lo logra

—OK, Schala, vámonos, ahora si

—muy bien Serge

—recuerda que esto es solo un hasta luego Serge, cuando tengamos todas las Key Spheres nos volveremos a ver. Dice Reed

—pues entonces, hasta luego. Dice Serge

—hasta luego. Dice Reed

Serge y Schala entran en la puerta y esta se cierra Reed voltea con Nadia y le dice

—bueno Nadia, ahora es nuestro turno

—si, vámonos

Reed levanta la Master Key y dice:

—**_llave que guardas el poder de conectar las dimensiones, muéstranos el camino a la siguiente dimensión, puerta dimensional, REVELATE!_**

Una nueva puerta parece, Reed extiende su brazo derecho y le dice a Nadia

—vamos

—si. Dice Nadia mientras toma la mano de Reed

Ambos entran en la puerta y esta se cierra

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	12. Decisiones

DIMENSION QUEST

Capitulo 12

Decisiones

Descubrimiento 12.1

Squall al rescate

La puerta dimensional aparece en la sima de una meseta, Reed y Nadia salen de ella, Nadia pregunta

—bien, y ahora, donde estamos señor sabelotodo?

—pues…

Reed hecha un vistazo alrededor y observa una enorme ciudad parecida a la de su sueño, al verla, Reed le dice a Nadia

—Hm, creo que ya se donde estamos

—ah si, dímelo

—nos encontramos en otra historia que yo conozco, se llama Final Fantasy VIII

—cómo lo sabes?

—ves aquella ciudad?. Dice Reed mientras apunta hacia la ciudad

—Hm…oye, no es la ciudad de tu sueño?

—no, es más diferente, esa ciudad se llama Esthar

—me alegra que sepas donde estamos

Reed se cruza de brazos y dice:

—Hm, ahora me doy cuenta de que toda la literatura de nuestra dimensión, cuenta la historia de otras dimensiones

Nadia coloca su mano en el hombro de Reed y le dice:

—Reed, yo solo quiero saber una cosa?

—que cosa?

—**CÓMO VAMOS A BAJAR DE AQUÍ!**

Reed observa el predicamento en el que estaban y le dice de una manera calmada a Nadia

—descuida, si conozco bien esta historia, y créeme que la conozco, en un momento vendrá nuestro transporte

—bueno, esperemos

Cinco minutos después, una nave se aproximaba a la meseta desde la ciudad, Nadia pregunta

—oye Reed, ese es nuestro transporte?

—no, esa nave viene de la ciudad, y el nuestro viene del espacio. Dice Reed mientras observaba la nave

—del espacio?

—si

—…

La nave llega con Reed y Nadia, unas personas con vestimenta extraña bajan de ella, uno traía una túnica roja, el otro era azul y el otro verde, se acercan a Reed y Nadia, la persona de túnica roja que era la que venía al centro de los tres le pregunta a Reed

—Squall Lionheart?

—n-no, mi nombre es Reed y ella es Nadia. Responde Reed en un tono nervioso

—mil perdones

—no se preocupe

No pasó mucho cuando una nave en forma de Dragón rojo comenzó a acercarse desde el espacio, Nadia preguntó

—Es esa nuestra nave Reed?

—si, es esa

—oh, ya vienen. Dice el personaje de túnica verde al ver la nave acercarse

La nave aterriza en la meseta, dos jóvenes bajan de ella, era un joven de pelo café, pantalón negro y una chamarra negra, la otra era una joven de cabello largo y negro, llevaba un vestido largo y celeste, las personas que venían de la ciudad van hacía ellos, Reed y Nadia los siguen, el personaje de túnica azul pregunta al joven de chamarra negra

—Squall Lionheart?

—si. Responde Squall

—Hm, entonces ella debe ser Rinoa Heartly?. Dice el personaje de túnica verde

—s-si. Responde Rinoa en un tono nervioso

—comprende lo que tenemos que hacer?. Pregunta el personaje de túnica roja

—si. Responde Squall decepcionado

—entonces vamos. Dice el sujeto de túnica azul

—muy bien. Dice Rinoa

Rinoa acompaña a los sujetos de Esthar, pero Squall la detiene por el brazo y le dice:

—Rinoa

—no Squall, si no voy, podría poner a todos en peligro

—pero…pero…Rinoa, yo te puedo proteger de cualquier peligro. Dice Squall preocupado

—pero quien te protegerá de mi si Ultimecia vuelve a poseerme, entiende es mi decisión

—si esa es tu decisión, la respeto. Dice Squall en un tono triste

Rinoa abraza a Squall y le da un beso en la mejilla

—estoy lista, vámonos

—muy bien. Dicen los monjes de Esthar

Los monjes se llevan a Rinoa, Squall regresa a la nave, Nadia y Reed observaron los hechos y Nadia pregunta

—Reed, qué le van a hacer a la joven?

—van a encerrarla en una prisión de hielo para sellar sus poderes

—tenemos que hacer algo

—claro que sí, sígueme

—vamos a necesitar la ayuda del joven si queremos salvarla

—OK. Responde Nadia

Reed y Nadia suben a la nave, Nadia pregunta:

—donde está?

—por aquí. Dice Reed

Squall estaba sentado en la cabina del piloto recordando a su adorada Rinoa, Reed y Nadia entran, Reed dice:

—Squall

Squall se gira y ve a Reed y a Nadia, Squall pregunta:

—quienes son ustedes?

—mi nombre es Reed Draghert, y ella es Nadia Maharba

—hola. Dice Nadia con una sonrisa en el rostro

—y?. Dice fríamente Squall

—Ahh, aquí voy otra vez

Reed le cuenta toda la historia a Squall, Squall dice:

—ya veo, entonces tienen que juntar todas las Key no se que para restaurar su dimensión?

—correcto. Responde Reed

—y que les hace pensar que hay una de esas cosas aquí?

—pues si la Master Key nos trajo aquí, es probable que haiga una Key Sphere de esta dimensión aún se encuentre aquí

—Hmm, buen punto

—oye, y no piensas hacer nada para salvar a la chica?. Pregunta Nadia preocupada

Squall no dice palabra alguna y solo baja la mirada, al no ver respuesta alguna Reed dice:

—Squall?

—**que quieren que haga, ella así lo quiso**. Dice Squall enérgicamente

—pero Squall, que no estabas obsesionado con verla recuperada? y ahora que ya está bien, piensas perderla para siempre?. Dice Reed

—c-cómo es que sabes eso?. Pregunta Squall asustado

Reed se acerca a Squall y le dice al oído

—quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó en la nave mientras estaban en el espacio?

—!. Squall se sorprende

—en mi dimensión existe un libro llamado Final Fantasy VIII, que es toda tu historia, por eso se todo lo que he pasado hasta este momento

Reed se retira del oído de Squall , Nadia le pregunta a Reed en voz baja

—qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—solo lo hice entrar en razón. Responde Reed

En eso, una joven de vestido amarillo y perlo café claro junto con un joven de sombrero vaquero color café oscuro y gabardina beige, entran en la nave, la joven dice:

—Squall, vimos que se llevaban a Rinoa

—y?. Responde Squall

—no vas a hacer algo. Dice el joven de sombrero vaquero

—ustedes también. Dice Squall mientras gira en la silla quedando de espaldas a todos

La joven de vestido amarillo se ve a Reed y a Nadia y pregunta

—quienes son ustedes?

—mi nombre es Reed Draghert y ella es Nadia Maharba, mucho gusto. Dice Reed

—mucho gusto, mi nombre es Selphie Tilmitt y él es Irvine Kinneas. Dice la joven de vestido amarillo apuntando al joven de gabardina beige

—qué es lo que hacen ustedes aquí?. Pregunta Irvine

Reed cuenta la historia una vez más, Selphie dice

—oh, ya entendí

—Squall, si no hacemos algo pronto, nunca volverás a ver a Rinoa, eso es lo que quieres?. Dice Reed

Por la mente de Squall pasan todos los momentos felices que pasó con Rinoa, desde que la conoció en la fiesta del jardín de Balamb, culminando con lo que pasó en la nave en el espacio.

Súbitamente Squall se gira y dice:

—**NO!**, vamos de una buena vez o llegaremos tarde

—WOOHOO, ese es el espíritu. Dice Selphie

—bueno, vamos a Sorcerer Memorial. Dice Reed

—cómo sabes que está ahí?. Pregunta Squall

—créeme, se lo que digo. Dice Reed

—Selphie, fija el curso. Dice Squall

—muy bien Squall, Rinoa aya vamos. Dice Selphie

—espera por favor, que pronto llegaremos. Pesó Squall

La nave se encamina hacia Sorcerer Memorial, un lugar en donde se les encierra a las brujas en una prisión de hielo para que no puedan usar sus poderes, la nave aterriza frente a la entrada, dos guardias cuidaban al acceso, uno de los guardias dijo:

—el lugar está prohibido para cualquiera, pero esta vez haremos una excepción, pasen

Cuando entraron, estaban a punto de iniciar el proceso de encierro, Squall grita

—**NOOO, ALTO**

—ustedes no pueden detener el proceso. Dice uno de los científicos

—Squall, ve por ella, nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás. Dice Reed empuñando sus espadas

—muy bien. Dice Squall corriendo hacia donde tenían a Rinoa

Squall entra en el cuarto donde estaban a punto de congelar a Rinoa en una esfera gigante, Squall estaba desesperado por no encontrar la forma de abrirla, al ver a Squall Rinoa se sorprende y dice:

—Squall

—Rinoa. Dice Squall

Squall saca su Gunblade y corta uno de los cables de la esfera, ésta se abre y Rinoa salta a los brazos de Squall y dice

—Squall, creí que nunca te volvería a ver

Squall la abraza fuertemente y dice:

—mientras estés conmigo, no permitiré que nada malo te pase

—Squall Dice Rinoa

Reed llegó donde estaban Squall y Rinoa y dijo:

—ejem odio interrumpir pero hay que salir de aquí

—bien Reed, vámonos

Cuando el grupo salió, un ejército de soldados de Esthar los esperaba, Reed dice, con las espadas en mano

—ya verán

Pero Nadia detiene a Reed y dice

—Reed mira

El general ordena a los soldados retirarse, dice:

—déjenlos pasar

Reed guarda sus espadas y todos pasan entre los soldados, Squall ve fijamente al general y dice:

—Hm…

—qué sucede Squall?

—creo que conozco a ese sujeto, no importa, vámonos

El equipo regresa a la nave, Rinoa dice:

—gracias Squall

—pro nada

—me alegro que hayamos llegado a tiempo. Dice Reed

—Huh, quienes son ustedes?. Pregunta Rinoa

—déjame explicarte

—no, no, no, Reed, déjame a mí contarle la historia

—OK, como quieras

Nadia le cuenta a Rinoa toda la historia, Rinoa dice:

—ya entiendo, entonces necesitan las Key Spheres para restaurar su dimensión?

—exacto. Dice Reed

El equipo pasa al salón de juntas de la nave para decidir que curso deben de tomar, Selphie dice:

—bueno, a donde vamos a ir capitán Squall?

—aún tenemos que derrotar a Adel a Seifer y a Ultimecia, y no creo que vaya a ser algo fácil. Dice Squall

—si me permites Squall. Dice Reed

—qué sucede Reed?. Dice Squall

—creo que puedo ayudarte a conseguir dos de los más poderosos G.F. (G.F. es el nombre de las convocaciones en Final Fantasy VIII) que existen, para ayudarte a derrotar a tus enemigos

—donde están, dímelo. Dijo Squall mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa del salón

Squall saca el mapa y Reed apunta a una torre que se encuentra en el continente Sentra, Reed dijo

—aquí está el primero, en la torre del continente Sentra

—ahí?. Pregunta muy sorprendida Selphie

—y cual es el nombre de este poderoso G.F.?. Pregunta Squall

—primero vamos, y una vez ahí te lo diré

—como quieras, Irvine, Selphie, fijen el curso hacia la torre del continente Sentra. Dijo Squall

Irvine y Selphie dicen en coro

—si Capitán

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	13. Odin, el Dios de la destrucción

DIMENSION QUEST

Capitulo 13

Odin, el dios de la destrucción

Descubrimiento 13.1

La convocación más poderosa de Reed,

Obelisco el atormentador

La nave (Ragnarok) aterriza cerca de la torre del continente Sentra, Reed, Squall, Rinoa y Nadia bajan de ella, Squall le pregunta a Reed

—y bien Reed, cual es el nombre de este poderoso G.F.?

—su nombre es Odin

—ODIN, estas bromeando?. Dice Squall sorprendido

—no, para nada, mira aya está la torre. Dice Reed apuntando hacia la torre

El equipo se entró, al entrar se encontraban unas escaleras algo viejas, los pasamanos brillaban como si fueran un arco iris, de inmediato la voz de Odin les dio la bienvenida

—adelante guerreros, si se creen dignos de mí, enfrenten mi desafío y mi espada estará a su servicio

El equipo sube por las escaleras, a mitad del camino un pequeño monje de ojos amarillos los detiene, en la mano derecha llevaba una pequeña daga, y en la izquierda llevaba una linterna, al verlo Reed dice:

—un Tonberry

—un qué?. Pregunta Squall

—esa pequeña cosa es un Tonberry, tengan mucho cuidad, si esa daga los toca, los matará de un golpe y nada podrá revivirlos. Dice Reed

—déjamelo a mi. Dice Squall mientras enfunda su gunblade

Squall corre hacia el Tonberry, le da un golpe con su gunblade y dice:

—toma esto maldito

Pero el Tonberry era más fuerte y el golpe no le causo daño alguno

—maldición. Dice Squall

El Tonberry avanza un paso, Nadia se asusta y se aferra al brazo derecho de Reed y dice:

—Reed

—hay que acabar con él antes de que avance más. Dice Reed empuñando sus espadas

Reed corre y golpea al Tonberry usando las Twin Dragon Sowds, al creer haber vencido al Tonberry, Reed dice:

—genial

Pero el Tonberry seguía aún de pie y avanzó otro paso, Reed dijo:

—demonios

La fortaleza del Tonberry era inigualable, lo que lo orilló a usar sus convocaciones, Reed y Squall le dicen a Nadia y a Rinoa en coro:

—usen sus convocaciones

—si. Responden Nadia y Rinoa

Rinoa convoca a Shiva, su G.F. de hielo

—Shiva

Mientras que Nadia convoca a uno de sus hechiceros

—Maga Oscura, Manifiéstate

Ante el grupo aparecieron las convocaciones de Rinoa y Nadia, Shiva era una mujer de piel blanca con azul y pelo largo con trenzas de color azul. La Maga Oscura era una joven de entre 16 y 17 años de piel clara ojos verdes, pelo rubio de entre 1.60 y 1.65 mts. de altura, llevaba un traje celeste delineado con rosa y un bastón del mismo color del traje, ambas convocadoras ordenaron a sus convocaciones atacar al Tonbery usando sus ataques especiales

—Shiva, usa **"_Diamon Dust"_**. Dijo Rinoa

—Maga Oscura, usa tu ataque de magia oscura. Dijo Nadia

La Maga Oscura apunta su bastón hacia el Tonberry y un rayo de energía oscura sale del bastón, Shiva levanta sus manos, para después bajarlas de golpe y lanzar un montón de pequeñas lanzas de hielo los ataques se combinan y golpean al Tonberry, el Tonberry cae al suelo y se desvanece, Shiva y la Maga Oscura se retiran. Reed dice:

—buen trabajo chicas

—ahora sigamos adelante. Dice Squall

Al seguir con su camino, Odin les volvió a hablar

—qué sucede guerreros, ya se dieron por vencidos?

—espera y verás Odin. Pensó Squall

Mientras más se internaban en el templo, una gran cantidad de Tonberrys aparecían y de igual forma los derrotaban, al final, llegaron a una habitación donde había una antorcha en el centro y detrás se encontraba una estatua de una gárgola a la que le hacía falta el ojo izquierdo, junto a la estatua se encontraban otras escaleras, el equipo sube por ellas, las escaleras los condujeron al techo del templo, ahí se encontraba otra gárgola, pero a esta le faltaba el ojo derecho y había algo escrito en la base, Squall examinó a la gárgola y dijo:

—hmm, qué podrá ser esto?

La escritura secía: **_131709 el número de Odin, si lo quieres encontrar, la entorcha estos números deberá mostrar_**. Reed le pregunta a Squall

—a que se referirá?

—no tengo la menor idea Reed. Responde Squall

—Squall, mira. Dijo Rinoa

Rinoa toma el ojo izquierdo de la gárgola y Reed dice:

—hmm, tal vez…

El equipo regresa a la habitación de la otra gárgola y se acercan a esta, Squall le coloca el ojo a la gárgola y la antorcha se enciende, mostrando seis ceros, Nadia se acerca a la antorcha y dice:

—qué podrá ser esto?

Nadia toca uno de los ceros y éste cambia a uno, Nadia se sorprende

—oh!

—ahora entiendo. Dice Reed

Entonces escriben el número en la antorcha y la gárgola se destruye, revelando una puerta, Reed dice:

—entremos

El equipo atraviesa la puerta y se topan con Odin, Odin al verlos dice:

—felicidades guerreros, me han encontrado, ahora los reto, si me ganan, mi espada estará a su servicio

Odin comienza a atacar al grupo, Odin lanza un ataque hacia Nadia, Reed grita

—**Nadia cuidado!**

Nadia esquiva el ataque de Odin, el cual estuvo por un pelo de golpearla, Nadia dice:

—uff, por poco

—mi turno. Dice Reed

Reed se lanza contra Odin y lo golpea con sus espadas, Odin recibe el golpe de Reed y dice:

—ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, insolente mortal, crees que con eso podrás vencer a un dios?

—no, pero por lo menos te dañé. Dice Reed con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro

—eh?. Dice Odin sorprendido

Reed había conseguido dañar a Odin en su brazo izquierdo, Odin al ver la herida que le había causado Reed suelta una carcajada y dice:

—ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, felicidades, pero…veamos si pueden vencer esto, **_Zantetsuken_**

Odin golpeó a todo el equipo con su enorme espada, dejando inconscientes a Rinoa, Nadia y a Squall, Reed se encontraba mal herido, pero aún de pie, al verlo aún de pie, Odin le dijo:

—eres un guerrero formidable muchacho, pero esto debe terminar ahora

—t-tienes r-razón. Dijo Reed

Reed saca una carta de la pequeña caja que llevaba en su costado izquierdo, la levanta y dice:

—Obelisco el atormentador, **MANIFIÉSTATEEEE!**

Un enorme demonio alado de color azul y el doble del tamaño de Odin apareció, Obelisco poseía un fornido cuerpo, pero sus brazos eran del ancho de su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en un corpulento demonio alado de color azul, Reed le ordena a Obelisco atacar

—**OBELISCO, ATACAAAAA!**

Obelisco choca sus puños, los carga de energía y golpea a Odin, derrotándolo, Odin solo dijo

—ARRRGGH

Después de derrotar a Odin, Obelisco se retiró, cuando todos se recuperaron, Odin les dijo:

—como había prometido, mi espada está a su servicio, llámenme cuando me necesiten

—así lo haremos. Dijo Reed antes de caer al suelo

Odin se desvanece y Reed cae al suelo

—Reed

Grita Nadia y corre hacia Reed, Nadia toma a Reed entre sus brazos, Squall pregunta

—qué fue lo que pasó?

—Reed derrotó a Odin, pero no se como. Responde Nadia

—porque no se lo preguntamos cuando despierte. Dice Rinoa

—si, muy bien. Dice Nadia

—Ok, ahora volvamos al Ragnarok, para que Red pueda descansar

—si. Dicen Rinoa y Nadia

Una vez en el Ragnarok, Reed se encontraba descansando en una de las camas de los cuartos de la nave, Nadia estaba sentada en orilla de la cama a la derecha de Reed, Nadia miraba fijamente a Reed y le preguntaba

—cómo lo venciste Reed, cómo es que venciste a Odin, ahh, creo que aún no despierta

Nadia toma la mano derecha de Reed y entrelaza los dedos de su mano derecha con los de la mano derecha de Reed y dice:

—Reed, agradezco todas las cosas que has hecho por mí y todas las veces que me has protegido, créeme, si este viaje hubiera sido planeado, no habría elegido a otra persona que no fueras tú para que me acompañara

De pronto, Nadia siente que la mano de Reed se mueve y Reed despierta, Nadia suelta rápidamente la mano de Reed, se levanta apenada y le da a espalda a Reed, Reed le dice:

—use a Obelisco para derrotar Odin, esa es la respuesta que buscabas?

Al oír que Reed uso a su más poderosa convocación, Nadia se gira, lo ve a los ojos y dice muy sorprendida, pero a la vez nerviosa

—qué, usaste a Obelisco, Reed, eso es increíble

—lo se. Responde Reed con una sonrisa en el rostro

Nadia le vuelve a dar la espalda a Reed y dice en un tono nervioso

—v-vamos a la cabina del piloto, S-Squall esperaba que te despertaras para que le dijeras la ubicación del otro G.F. . Dice Nadia

—bien, vamos

Reed se levanta de la cama, Nadia aún de espaldas le dice a Reed en un tono serio

—te espero afuera

—muy bien. Dice Reed

Nadia sale de la habitación y Reed dice en voz baja

—para mí hubiera sido un gran placer que me eligieras como tu compañero de viaje, Nadia

Llegan a la cabina del piloto y Squall le dice a Reed a penas y lo ve

—muy bien Reed, donde se encuentra el segundo G.F.?

—este nuevo G.F. se encuentra en el Secret Underway Reserch Facility

—hmm, creo que ya había escuchado algo sobre eso, muy bien, Irvine, Selphie, pongámonos en marcha

—aye capitán. Dice Selpihe

—a la orden. Dice Irvine

El equipo se pone en marcha hacia el laboratorio de investigación submarino.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	14. Bahamut, el rey de los dragones

DIMENSION QUEST

Capitulo 14

Bahamut, el rey de los dragones

Descubrimiento 14.1

Un G.F. difícil de conseguir

La nave llegó a la isla donde se encontraba el laboratorio de investigación submarino, en la cual había pedazos de metal regados por todas partes, como si hubiera habido una explosión, ya no había laboratorio alguno, solo había restos de este, Squall preguntó

—es aquí?

—si. Responde Reed

Al centro de los restos del laboratorio se encontraba un monolito resplandeciente de color azul, Nadia dijo:

—Reed, qué es eso?

—no lo se, vamos a ver. Responde Reed

El equipo se acerca y Bahamut los saluda

—bien venidos todos aquellos que buscan mi poder

—B-Bahamut. Dice Reed sorprendido

—si desean mi poder, derroten a mis guardianes y será suyo. Dijo Bahamut

—que derrotemos a sus que?. Preguntó Squall

Un enorme Dragón rojo de cabeza negra (parecida a la de la Alien Queen de Alien 4) apareció frente a ellos, Reed dijo:

—listos para el combate?

El Dragón se pone en dos patas y utiliza su ataque de aliento, Reed grita

—**cuidado!**

El Dragón lanza su ataque, pero el equipo logra esquivarlo, Reed dice:

—Nadia, estas bien?

—si, pero, donde están Squall y Rinoa?

—acá estamos. Responde Rinoa

El ataque había dividido al equipo, Squall dice:

—se encuentran bien?

—si. Responde Reed

Squall le hace una señal a Reed y le dice

—sígueme

—bien. Responde Reed

—Nadia, tú y Rinoa usen magia cuando les digamos. Dice Squall a Nadia

—de acuerdo. Responde Nadia

Reed y Squall corren hacia el Dragón y lo golpean en varias ocasiones con sus respectivas armas, pero no logran hacerle mucho daño, Squall y Reed se frustran y cada uno llama a su respectiva chica

—Nadia. Dice Reed

—Rinoa. Dice Squall

—entendido. Dicen en coro Nadia y Rinoa

Nadia y Rinoa atacan al Dragón usando magia, Nadia usa magia de trueno y Rino usa magia de hielo

—Blizzaga. Dice Rinoa

—Thundaga. Dice Nadia

El Dragón se cubre por completo de hielo y después un iceberg emerge desde el suelo y lo golpea, de inmediato, un enorme rayo cae, partiendo el suelo y del suelo comienzan a salir rayos, golpeando nuevamente al Dragón y este se desvanece. Nadia se alegra y dice:

—si, lo logramos

Pero, Bahamut les vuelve a hablar y les dice:

—muy bien guerreros, pero aún les queda uno

Entonces, otro Dragón aparece, Rinoa dice:

—oh no

—cuantos más tendremos que enfrentar?. Pregunta Squall

—suficiente, ya estoy harto, acabare esta pelea de un solo golpe. Dice Reed

—planeas usar a Obelisco?. Le pregunta Nadia

—así es. Afirma Reed

Reed saca una carta de color azul, la levanta y dice:

—Obelisco el Atormentador, **MANIFIESTATEEEE!**

Obelisco aparece, Rinoa pregunta asustada

—qué es eso?

—ese es Obelisco, y es la más fuerte convocación de Reed. Dice Nadia

—oye Nadia, y tu no tienes una convocación poderosa como esta?. Pregunta Rinoa

—si, pero no quiero que Reed se entere. Responde Nadia en voz baja

Reed voltea sorprendido, Nadia se pone nerviosa, agita sus manos y dice:

—p-pero que estas esperando, acaba con el Dragón

Reed voltea con el dragón y piensa

—que raro, creí escuchar que Nadia también tiene una convocación poderosa, hmm, será verdad, quien sabe, bueno es hora de terminar con este Dragón

Reed extiende su brazo derecho con la palma abierta y dice:

—**Obelisco, ATACAAAAA!**

Obelisco choca sus puños, los carga de energía y golpea al Dragón, destruyéndolo, una vez destruido el Dragón, Obelisco se retira, Squall sorprendido dice:

—genial

—bien hecho Reed. Dice Nadia

—muy buen trabajo Reed. Dice Rinoa

—gracias, no fue nada. Dice Reed sonriendo y con una mano detrás de su cabeza

Bahamut vuelve a hablare al grupo

—muy buen trabajo guerreros, ahora…. veamos si pueden **conmigo!**

Esta vez Bahamut aparece ante ellos, Bahamut era idéntico al Dragón gris del sueño de Reed, excepto por los ojos y que era un poco más delgado, Reed se sorprendió por esto

—Uhu?

—qué sucede Reed?. Pregunta Nadia

—es casi igual al Dragón de mi sueño

Bahamut vuelve a hablar y dice:

—bien guerreros, ahora probarán que son dignos de mí

Bahamut lanza un gran y estremecedor rugido y Squall dice:

—OK, Reed, Nadia, Rinoa, al ataque

—si. Responden todos

Bahamut lanzó unas bolas de fuego contra Reed y el equipo, los cuales hirieron a Reed y a Squall, lanzándolos a una distancia considerable de donde se encontraban Nadia y Rinoa, las chicas corrieron hasta Squall y Reed, Se inclinaron, cada quien con su compañero, Nadia con Reed y Rinoa con Squall, Rinoa le dice a Squall

—Squall, te encuentras bien?

—si, cof, cosf. Responde Squall

—Reed, estas bien?. Pregunta Nadia a Reed

—claro, unas pequeñas brasas no pueden hacerme daño

Bahamut escucha el comentario de Reed y dice:

—ah no, pero que tal unos meteoros?

—unos que?. Pregunta Reed

—**_METEOR_**

Bahamut usó **_METEOR_**, esta magia hace que una cantidad de meteoros caigan sobre el enemigo, los meteoros cayeron sobre Reed y los demás, Reed gritó:

—**CUIDADO!**

El ataque había golpeado a todos, pero aún seguían de pie, Reed le pregunta a Nadia

—N-Nadia, e-estas bien?

—s-si, Reed

—R-Rinoa. Dice Squall

Bahamut ve el coraje y la determinación del equipo y piensa

—me impresiona su fuerza y determinación, son extraordinarios

Sin embargo, Riona estaba inconsciente en el suelo, Reed dijo

—oh, no

—Rinoa. Dice Nadia

—m-maldito, Reed, Nadia encárguense de Rinoa. Dice Squall

—muy bien. Dicen Reed y Nadia

Bahamut ve a Squall y dice:

—y que vas a hacer mortal?

—yo, nada, pero él sí. Dice Squall

—él, quien es él?. Pregunta Bahamut

—Odin

—**ODIN!**. Dice Bahamut sorprendido

Squall convoca a Odin, diciendo

—**ZANTETSUKEN!**

Odin aparece frente al equipo, y Squall le ordena atacar

—Odin ataca, usa **JUSTICE SABER**

Odin se lanza sobre Bahamut y lo golpea en varias ocasiones con su espada, dejándolo muy mal herido y débil, Odin se retira y Bahamut les dice:

—Ugh, muy bien guerreros, mi fuerza les pertenece

Bahamut se desvanece y se une a los G.F. de Squall, Squall regresa con Rinoa y le pregunta a Reed

—Reed, cómo se encuentra Rinoa?

—no te preocupes, solo tiene unos golpes, pero no son graves. Responde Reed

—Ugh. Rinoa reacciona

Squall se inclina y le dice:

—Rinoa, perdón

—descuida Squall, no fue tu culpa. Dice Rinoa

—pero aún así, yo me siento responsable porque te dije que nada malo te pasaría y saliste lastimada

—pero no fue de gravedad, descuida

—OK, volvamos a la nave

—si, Responden Reed, Rinoa y Nadia

Squall carga a Rinoa en sus brazos, Reed y Nadia se adelantan a la nave, Rinoa le dice a Squall

—bien, Squall, parece que otra vez me has salvado

—no te preocupes, me gusta hacerlo. Squall penó —espero que no se haga una costumbre—

Rinoa se repega al pecho de Squall y dice:

—y a mi me encanta que tú tengas tus ojos en mí

Reed y Nadia estaban rumbo a la nave, Squall y Rinoa venían atrás, Nadia dice:

—oye Reed, se ve que Rinoa y Squall se quieren mucho, verdad?

—Hmm, si, creo que si. Responde Reed

—y tú, qué sientes por mi?. Dice Nadia mientras se gira y ve a Reed a la cara

Reed se detiene sorprendido y dice muy nervioso

—eh…bueno, yo…

—dime si fue verdad lo que me dijiste en el bosque

Reed se sorprendió demasiado, pero no quiso que Nadia se diera cuanta, solo puso cara de sorpresa, pero interiormente pensaba:

—**QUEEEEEEEEE!**, no estaba dormida, demonios, y ahora que hago, dios, auxilio, dame una respu…ah, ya se,—

Reed le dice:

—OK, pero primero dime lo que me tratabas de decirme tú, cuando estabas gravemente herida en mis manos

—Uh, a que te….

Nadia recuerda el hecho

Recuerdo

Nadia: nunca había v-visto lo l-lindo que te ves preocupado, Reed, y…yo…

Fin de recuerdo

—Oh no, ya me acordé. Pensó Nadia

Reed se cruza de brazos y dice:

—y bien, que me dices?

—…. Nadia solo se queda callada

—Nadia. Dice Reed

—ah no, yo te pregunté primero. Dice Nadia

—ahh, OK, si quieres saberlo, aquí va

—bien, lo va a decir. Piensa Nadia con una cara de felicidad

Mientras Reed y Nadia conversaban, Squall y Rinoa ya habían llegado a la nave, Squall le grita a Reed

—**Reed, Nadia, van a subir?**

—**si, ya vamos**. Reed gritó, pero pensaba —uff, me salvó la campana—

—demonios. Pensó Nadia

Reed y Nadia, suben a la nave, al subir, Selphie le dice a Squall

—Squall, recibimos una transmisión de Esthar

—de que se trata?. Pregunta Squall

—el presidente de Esthar quiere vernos. Dice Selphie

—vernos, para que?. Pregunta Squall

—tiene un plan para derrotar a Ultimecia. Dice Selphie

—hmm…

—Squall. Dice Rinoa relegándose al brazo de Squall

—no te preocupes Rinoa, si es una trampa, recuerda que aquí estoy yo para protegerte. Dice Squall

—bien. Dice Rinoa despreocupada

—Irvine, Selphie, fijen curso hacia Esthar

—OK, Dicen Selphie e Irvine

—Esthar, allá vamos. Dice Selphie

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	15. Confesión

DIMENSION QUEST

Capitulo 15

Confesión

Descubrimiento 15.1

Un cielo estrellado

La nave llega a la estación aérea de Esthar, Reed dice:

—llegamos

—Selphie, Irvine, espérenos aquí. Dice Squall

—muy bien. Dicen Selphie e Irvine

Squall, Reed, Nadia y Rinoa bajan de la nave, Selphie dice:

—uch, porque nunca me divierto?

—aquí puede haber mucha diversión querida. Dice Irvine acercándose a Selphie

Selphie lo golpea en el estómago con el codo y dice:

—enfríate casanova

—UGH!

El grupo se dirige hacia el palacio presidencial, Nadia se acerca a Reed, le estira el brazo derecho y le dice en voz baja

—Reed, se que ya tenemos mucho tiempo aquí, pero…

—pero que?. Pregunta Reed, hablando también en voz baja

—quieres decirme, que es lo que pasa aquí?

—ah, si, déjame te cuento

Reed comienza con su relato

_En este mundo, existen instituciones llamadas jardines, en los cuales se entrenan a guerreros, estos guerreros reciben el nombre de "Seed", los Seeds son entrenados para pelear contra brujas o también para servir como mercenarios a sueldo._

_Uno de esos días, al jardín de Balamb, llegó Rinoa para pedirle al director del jardín, Cid Krane, un grupo de Seeds como refuerzos en su lucha por la independencia de Timber del dominio de Galbadia, Squall se había graduado recientemente como Seed, así que a él y a Selphie los mandaron a Timber junto con Rinoa, una vez ahí, lograron liberarlo del dominio de Galbadia, pero eso no era suficiente, así que fueron a Galbadia para derrocar al presidente, primero llegaron al jardín de Galbadia para descansar, y se enteraron de que Galbadia era regida por una bruja, la bruja Edea, así que junto con el jardín de Galbadia trazaron un plan para asesinarla e Irvine iba a ser el francotirador, el plan fue todo un fracaso y a todos los mandaron a la prisión del desierto donde descubrieron que la bruja pensaba acabar con todos los jardines usando los misiles de la fabrica de la ciudad, Squall y compañía fueron a la fabrica donde se encontraban los misiles para detenerlos, lograron detenerlos, pero unos cuantos misiles se escaparon y pegaron en un jardín, la gente del jardín no sufrió daño alguno, cuando regresaron a Balamb, el jardín era una fortaleza móvil, así que se dirigieron a la antigua casa de Edea, que era un orfanato, recordaron muchas cosas de su pasado, estaban por retirarse, al no encontrar el motivo por el cual su antigua nana (Edea) había decidido acabar con todos los Seeds del mundo, pero se toparon con el jardín de Galbadia, el cual también era una fortaleza móvil y lo dirigía Seifer, quien se había autonombrado "Caballero de la Bruja", los jardines entraron en combate, Squall y los demás entraron en el jardín de Galbadia para acabar de una vez con Edea, no importaba que se tratara de su antigua nana, después de la pelea con Edea, se enteraron de Ultimecia y sus planes para comprimir el tiempo_

Nadia queda sorprendida con el relato de Reed y dice:

—oh, que interesante

En eso, el equipo había llegado al palacio presidencial, Squall dice:

—entremos

—si. Dicen Reed, Nadia y Rinoa

Al entrar, subieron a una pequeña plataforma, se sentaron en ella y esta los guió a su destino, durante el camino, Nadia tenía otra inquietud y le preguntó en voz baja a Reed

—oye Reed, y cómo se enteraron de Esthar?

—también fue después de la batalla con Edea, después de la batalla, Rinoa se desmayo y no reaccionaba y a Squall le dijeron que solo en Esthar podían curarla. Respondió Reed en voz baja

—y la buscaron por todo el mundo?. Pregunta Nadia sorprendida

—si, y la encontraron, pero después se enteraron de que Rinoa no estaba enferma

—no, entonces que tenía?

—había sido poseída por Ultimecia, quien pretendía liberar a Adel de su prisión en el espacio

—ah, y quien es Adel?

—Adel es la bruja que anteriormente gobernaba Esthar

—oh

Repentinamente, la plataforma llegó a su destino, era un enorme pasillo, por el cual había muchas puertas a cada lado y pinturas en las paredes, uno de los asistentes del presidente ya los esparaba, y al verlos les dijo:

—el presidente los espera, síganme por favor

El asistente los guió hasta el salón presidencial, el cual era custodiado por dos guardias, el asistente les dijo:

—es aquí

Squall y los demás entraron, el presidente estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando, unos papeles, el presidente era de piel blanca pelo largo y negro y de mediana estatura, sus dos consejeros se encontraban a su lado, el consejero del lado derecho era delgado, moreno de pelo negro y llevaba una larga cola de caballo, el de la izquierda era de piel aperlada, gordo y de pelo corto, el consejero de la derecha dice:

—ejem, presidente Laguna

El presidente deja lo que estaba haciendo para ver a Squall y su grupo, se levanta y dice:

—ah, si, bienvenidos, Elleo ya me habló de ustedes

—donde se encuentra Elleo?. Pregunta Squall preocupado y molesto a la vez

—fue secuestrada y llevada al Lunatic Pandora

Nadia le pregunta al oído y en voz baja a Reed:

—Reed, quien es Elleo?

—Elleo es la hermana de Squall

—oh

Squall estaba por salir, pero Laguna le dice:

—oye espera, que no piensas escuchar el plan contra Ultimecia?

—**al demonio Ultimecia, debo rescatar a mi hermana primero**. Dice Squall enérgicamente

—tranquilo, rescatar a Elleo es parte del plan

Squall se tranquiliza y dice:

—muy bien, cuál es el plan?

—creo que eza parte me correzponde a mi. Dice una voz

Frente al grupo aparece una persona de baja estatura, de gorro en forma de cono y un traje algo extraño, Laguna dice:

—oh, doctor Odin, chicos, les presento al doctor Odin, la persona que trazó el plan

—mucho gusto. Dice el doctor Odin

—doctor, explíqueles por favor el plan. Dice Laguna

—OK

El doctor Odin explica el contenido del plan

—la mejor manera de derrotar a un enemigo ez conoziéndolo

—ya conocemos a Ultimecia. Dice Reed

—zi, lo ze, pero lo que no zaben ez que ella ez una máquina que imita el poder de Elleo

—quiere decir…. Dice Squall

—azi ez, puede mandar zu conzienzia al pazado, pero el cuerpo permaneze en el futuro y es en el futuro donde deben de acabar con ella

—y como es que vamos a acabar con el cuerpo de Ultimecia si se encuentra en el futuro?. Pregunta Squall

—ezo ez impozible

—entonces. Dice Nadia

—el objetivo de Ultimezia ez tranzportar zu conzienzia a laz brujaz de esta época y ahora zolo quedan doz, Adel y Rinoa

—y?. Dice Squall

—Adel debe de eztar en zu periodo de dezpertar dentro del Lunatic Pandora (**_información importante:_** el Lunatic Pandora es una fortaleza móvil en forma de pilar que fue creado por el doctor Odin bajo las ordenes de Adel, esta fortaleza se posa en Tearr's Pint y hace que la Luna llore, haciendo que una gran lágrima llena de monstruos caiga a la tierra, por eso se llama Tear's Point), creemoz que una vez que dezpierte, Ultimezia intentará apoderarze de su cuerpo

—y?. Vuelve a preguntar Squall

—OK, ezte ez el plan, deben de entrar en el Lunatic Pandora, rezcatar a Elleo y derrotar a Adel, una vez hecho ezto, Ultimezia volverá a entrar en Rinoa, cuando Ultimeczia entre en el cuerpo de Rinoa comenzará la comprezión del tiempo

—pero cómo llegaremos a Ultimecia?. Pregunta Reed

—cuando el tiempo ezté comprimido, podrán llegar hazta Ultimezia, pero tengan cuidado, ya que no podrán exiztir en el tiempo de Ultimezia

—y cómo la vamos a derrotar?. Pregunta Squall

—la única forma de exiztir en el tiempo de Ultimezia, es creer en zu propia exiztencia, azí como creer en la exiztencia de zuz amigos, solo azí podrán derrotar a Ultimezia

Squall se cruza de brazos y dice:

—suena bien, cuenten con nosotros. Pero al mismo tiempo piensa —solo espera y verás Ultimecia, te haré pagar por todo—

—deben de estar cansados, Guard, por favor llévalos a la habitación de huéspedes. Dice Laguna volteando a ver al consejero de la izquierda

—muy bien. Responde Guard

Al ver a Guard Squall piensa

—ya sabía que conocía al sujeto que nos abrió el camino aya en Sorcerer Memorial, es este consejero de Laguna, Guard

El equipo llega al cuarto de huéspedes, era una enorme habitación con cuatro camas varios libreros, una ventana que daba hacía la calle, un baño y una escalera en forma de caracol que daba hacía la parte de arriba, Guard dice:

—es aquí

—gracias Guard. Dice Laguna

—si necesitan algo, solo llamen

—así lo haremos, muchas gracias

Guard se retira y cierra la puerta, Squall dice:

—muy bien equipo, a descansar

—OK. Responden Reed, Nadia y Rinoa

Todos se acuestan en las camas, uno en cada cama, y se duermen, a mitad de la noche, el mismo sueño del Dragón, despierta a Reed y dice:

—demonios, otra vez ese sueño

Reed se levanta y sube por las escaleras de la habitación, las cuales lo conducen hasta la terraza, la cual estaba cubierta por una cúpula de cristal, que dejaba ver el hermoso paisaje de todo Esthar y el cielo, el cual se encontraba lleno de estrellas y una luna llena coronaba el firmamento, ante todo esto, Reed solo exclamó

—WOW

Mientras que en el cuarto, Nadia también se había despertado, miró para todos lados y vio que Reed no se encontraba en su cama y dijo:

—Reed no está, donde demonios se habrá metido?

Nadia se levanta y sube por las escaleras, al final encuentra a Reed sentado en la banca de la terraza contemplando el **cielo estrellado**, Nadia solo pensó

—Reed

Nadia se acercó a Reed sigilosamente por la espalda, Reed lanzó un suspiro y dijo:

—ahh, Nadia

—si?. Dice Nadia quien se encontraba a espaldas de Reed

Reed se sorprendió y se levantó de la banca con cara de sorpresa y dijo muy nervioso

—N-Nadia

—ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes o me conseguirás otro. Dijo Nadia con una sonrisa en la cara

Reed se sientan en la banca, Nadia se recarga en el respaldo de la banca y dice:

—Reed, en que pensabas?

—pues…

Reed levanta la mirada y dice:

—veía las estrellas y pensaba en todo lo que hemos pasado

—pensabas en tus padres?. Pregunta Nadia

—si. Responde Reed

—pensabas en tu hermana Eve?

—si

—pensabas en que estoy embarazada y tu eres el padre?

—si…eh…yo **QUE!**. Dijo Reed sorprendido

—ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, perdona, solo quería saber si me estabas escuchando

—malvada. Dice Reed

—no, ya en serio

Nadia se sienta en la banca junto a Reed, lo mira a los ojos y dice:

—Reed, te haré una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad

—muy bien, pregunta. Dice Reed

—Reed, tú…sientes algo por mí?

—bueno, no. Dice Reed viendo al cielo

—no?. Dice Nadia desanimada

Nadia baja la mirada y una lágrima recorre su mejilla, Reed continúa viendo hacia el cielo y dice:

—a menos que consideres que yo te llevo en mi mente y en mi corazón en todo momento

Nadia levanta la mirada y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, Reed la ve a los ojos y Nadia dice:

—Reed

Nadia abraza a Reed y Reed le dice:

—Nadia, tú me gustas

—en…serio?. Pregunta Nadia

—si

Reed limpia las lágrimas del rostro de Nadia y dice:

—desde que te conozco, siempre me has gustado

—Reed, yo, yo no se que decir. Dice Nadia

Reed coloca su dedo índice en los labios de Nadia y le dice:

—no digas nada, cuando estés lista, dame tu respuesta, no quiero obligarte a responderme solo porque yo te confesé mis sentimientos hacia ti

Reed se levanta y vuelve a la habitación, cuando Reed bajó, Nadia dijo en voz baja

—Reed, tú también me gustas, porque no se lo puedo decir?

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo estaba listo para partir, Squall dijo:

—bien equipo, listos para poner en práctica el plan?

—si. Responden Reed, Nadia y Rinoa

—pero primero hay que ir a la casa de Edea para recoger a Angelo. Dice Squall

—si, vamos por mi perro. Dice Rinoa

—muy bien. Dicen Reed y Nadia

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
